Jasons Jewel
by Pokie4life
Summary: 9 year old Jessica attends the cheery Camp Crystal Lake. On the bus, she meets an odd yet adorable boy a little older than her. They get to know eachother, and a bond is forged. Campers abused him along the summer, but they take it too far 1 day, and he is not heard from since. Years pass, and Jessica returns to the camps reopening, only to see that her old friend had not left her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on honey, your going to be late! The bus will be here any minuet!"

"I'm almost done Mother!" a small voice called back down from the upper floor bedroom. That small voice.

Me.

I was running around my reasonably small room, stuffing whatever I could and what I think I would need into a duffle bag sitting in the middle of the floor, going over my check list.

"Pajamas, Shirt, Shorts, Underwear, Sweater, Socks, Bathing Suit, Flashlight, Towel, Hairbrush, Coloring pencils and book...I think that's - WAIT" I shouted the last part. Quickly getting up, I rummaged through my toy chest, grumbling to myself in worry when I couldn't find it, and cried in triumph when my hand felt its soft fur. Grabbing it, I pulled out a small white teddy bear. My prized possession. I've had this thing since I turned 4, the last thing my father gave to me before he went off to fight in a war somewhere. I miss him very much, and hugging the bear brought back the last few words he said to me before leaving.

'If you ever miss me, or feel sad, just hug this bear and think of me being right there with you, alright sweetie. I love you.'

Not wanting it to be crushed and tossed around on the back of the bus, I placed it in my overalls. I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, racing down the stairs. In the kitchen, Mother had a small plate of chocolate chip cookies placed out on the table, with a small glass of milk.

"Just a little snack before you go, so you won't be hungry on the bus" she said kindly.

I hoisted myself onto the dinning chair, and pulled myself in. Dipping a cookie into the milk and happily devouring it.

Minuets go by, and I finished my snack just in time as the bus to Camp Crystal Lake stopped at the end of the long driveway, and honking the horn announcing it was here to pick me up.

Me and Mother step out onto the blue painted porch, hug and say our goodbyes, and I run across the driveway, practically leaping into the bus. Looking down the aisle, most of the seats in the back were full of kids, older than me. Younger ones were closer to the front in the bus driver's view. A lot of the seats were filled. The bus started to move, so I had to find a seat quickly. Carefully walking down the aisle, some kids watched me walk past them, giving me snobby looks and joking.

"Look, she still keeps a stuffed toy with her"

"What a loser!"

I ignored their remarks on Snowball. Oh, that's the name of my bear by the way, and continued. Sighing when I couldn't find any empty places, I was tempted to sit on the floor, but a small boy in one of the seats near the back of the bus poked his head out from behind one of the seats. He looked as if he were my age, maybe a year or 2 older. He was wearing a Camp Crystal Lake T-Shirt, but there were differences between him and the boys around him. He was a small pale thing, he had a large bald head that looked a little bit bizarre on his small body. One eye was lower than the other, giving him a sort of lopsided look. Some boys a few rows behind him seemed to be talking about him behind his back, one even threw a crunched up ball of paper at the back of his head, but he ignored it, only to rub the back of his head, and glare at them from the corner of his lower eye. I felt sorry for him. I slowly walked up towards him, and looked down at him with soft eyes.

"M-May I please sit here?" I asked him shyly.

The boy seemed surprised, as if he had never heard those 5 small words used in a sentence to him before. His head perked up, and gazed at me with intimate wonder. I swear I could see the corners of him mouth try to twitch up into a smile, but his mouth hung agape with shock.

"S-Sure you c-can" he stuttered. Shy too.

The boys behind noticed this, and looked at me as if I had 3 heads. I could hear them whisper things like 'is she crazy' and 'she must be a freak like him if she even considered sitting with him in the first place' and such. I don't see why they would say those horrible things. Sure he was different looking, but we're all the same inside, right? Right.

"Wh-whats your name?" he asked me.

"Jessica, what's yours?"

"J-Jason"

I smiled. His stuttering made his cheeks go a rosy pink with shy embarrassment. He was really cute. I held out my hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Jason"

He looked at it confused as it what to do with it, his head tilted, and his hand slowly rose and grabbed mine, and I shook his hand politely.

The boys in the back were laughing at us.

"Aww look, the freaks got a girlfriend!" one of them said. He had sandy blonde hair that came out in small curls and had big chocolate brown eyes that were wide with amusement.

"Ain't that adorable" another said. My guess that he was one of his followers. This one had black hair that was shaved into a buzz cut, and had wild green eyes. His face spread a smile that showed his braces that curled into a smirk. Those that overheard started to laugh at the horrible joke. I turned and stuck my tongue out at the, and turned back to Jason, smiling.

"Don't pay any attention to them, their nothing but big jerks" I assured him. He looked up from his lap and smiled a toothy smile at me. 2 of his front teeth were missing, which only added to his cuteness.

"Y-you know...y-you're the first person to e-ever be this nice to m-me...o-other than my mommy..." he said shyly.

My heart felt like it melted. He must have been alone for a long time, maybe even his whole life, just because he was different. I was tempted to wrap my arms around him and engulf him in a hug, but I had a feeling he would shy away and not return it cause he's new to it from another person.

"Th-that's horrible" I said. He looked up at me, and tilted his head.

"I-Is that a bad thing?"

"No...And yes"

His head tilted more, but a hurt feeling flickered in his eye for a moment after I said 'yes'.

"But not in that way!" I reassured him, "I'm saying that because you're a really nice person, and everybody should treat you like that, not like trash! You deserve to be treated better!"

That twitching in the corners of his mouth came back, but he let them curve up in a sweet smile, not letting his shock let his mouth hang agape rudely.

"Th-Thank you J-Jessica."

"Hey, It's no problem" I smiled at him, patting his shoulder, "do you want to play a game?"

His eyes lit up. "Sure!"

"How 'bout...eye spy?"

"I love that game!"

"Me too!"

We laughed. This looked like a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Jason looked around the bus, looking for something to spy.

"Eye spy with my little eye..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jessica and my fellow Campers/Consllors**

**Pamela and Jason belong to their awsome owners.**

**Chapter 2**

For the next few hours of the bus ride, we had gone through many, many rounds of eye spy, then switched to staring contests; which he almost with no effort won almost every time, and then to telling jokes to one another. My sides were starting to cramp up a little with our outrageous outbursts of laughter after the other delivered the punch line. By the time the sun was high in the sky, I guessed it was around noon, and the bus turned off the high way, and onto a little dirt road leading into the forest. Beside the opening, hung a sign that said in bold letters: Crystal Lake - Straight ahead.

Those that saw the sign on the right side of the bus cheered for joy, eagerly waiting to get off their now numb butts and stretch their legs with excitement.

The drive down the trail was dusty and bumpy. The outside pane of the windows quickly covered up in dust, and making the forest outside seem a cloudy brown.

The cheering got louder as we passed under an archway that hung a board that read in bold read letters 'Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!' with totem poles holding it up. Excitement filled my body and I hugged Snowball close to my chest, burrowing my nose in her fluffy white fur nervous.

The bus came to a squeaking halt, and the bus doors opened. Kids of all ages up to the age of 12-13 stampeded out of the bus and scurried around the open area of the camp grounds. I and Jason got off last, not wanting to get trampled by the nonchalant campers. We stuck close together, not wanting to be separated and risk losing the only other person that we actually knew.

Out of the blue, a loud whistle sounded, grabbing everyone's attention to a high rock that a counselor holding a clip board stood on.

"Alright! Settle down and listen up!" he shouted calmly. Everyone went silent.

"Aright then, welcome to CampCrystal Lake!"

Everyone cheered and clapped in approval, fist pumping the air excited.

"My names Mark and I'm the head counselor of the camp this summer. You need anything, you come to me"

I made a mental note of that.

Counselors were lined up to the left of the rock, and one by one, they climbed to the top, and introduced themselves, and what their jobs and responsibilities were.

"Hey everyone! My names Carly and I'm the game instructor. I love to have fun, and you will too when you come out to the field later on today after you finish getting settled in!" she announced with a smile. Everyone clapped and cheered. She slid off the face of the rock, and over to the right of the rock. The rest of the counselors did their introductions. Dave was the Lifeguard, Ashley was Arts and Crafts, Blake and Emily were cabin distributors, and Pamela was the cook. She was older than the rest of the other counselors, and when she stood up on the rock, Jason's eyes instantly lit up and waved to her. She waved back with a warm smile.

"That's my Mommy!" he said to me cheerfully.

I looked back up at the rock, and then noticed that she and Jason did have similarities. They had the same color of eyes, a sweet chocolate brown. And almost the same skin tone. Also, she gave off a warm, motherly vibe that shown when she smiled brightly. She looked like a very nice woman, Jason must have her personality.

As soon as she stepped off the rock, Jason grabbed hold of my hand, and dragged me over to her, a bright smile lighting up his face. We stopped at her feet, and he tugged at the hem of her blue sweater.

"Mother!" he called up to her. She looked down at him sweetly, and sat on a nearby log.

"Hello Jason" she said softly, and leg him engulf her in a hug.

"I missed you on the bus ride here" he said.

She half laughed at that. "I missed you too." She looked up from him, and noticed me standing not too far off from them.

"Who's this? You brought someone?" she asked him, unwinding her arms from his shoulders. Jason leaped from her, and over to me, grasping my hand and pulling me over. I nearly tripped.

"This is Jessica Mommy" he exclaimed happily, "she's my new friend! We met on the bus!"

His mother's eyes practically glittered with surprise. "You made a friend?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded eagerly.

His mother looked up at me. I took a half step back shyly, and held my hands respectively behind my back, doing a sort of curtsy bow that I've seen princesses' do in Disney movies..

"Pleased to meet you" I said, looking at my feet.

Her smile widened, and kneeled down to my side, holding out a hand like I did when I first greeted Jason, and she shook my hand politely with her soft, wrinkly hands.

"You seem like a very sweet young girl Jessica" she said with a mothers voice. I turned my head away with yet another shy smile.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Jason's eyes seemed to beam with happiness that his mother had accepted his new and first friendship.

"You know...your Jason's first real friend...and I think, the first person not to judge him immediately by how he looks" his mother explained.

His first real friend...

"R-Really?" I asked. I don't know whether I should have been surprised or not. I've always lived by 'Don't judge a book by its cover' motto, and look who I had found due to it. The sweetest and most kind hearted boy I have ever met. Why can't everyone accept people for who their like on the inside, and not their outsides? I guess it's really a big bad world out there.

"Yes" she said, "and I want to thank you for befriending my son. And for that, I don't really let people address me by this. I usually make them call me Mrs. Voorhees, but I'm giving you permission to call me Pamela. Or Auntie Pam if you like" she beamed with a motherly glow.

I quickly got over my shyness after she said that. My face practically lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her with every ounce of happiness that rose from within my chest.

"Thank you! That's so nice of you, Auntie Pam!" I cried, a wide smile taking up most of my face.

Pamela jumped startled at this sudden action, arms slightly raised from a second showing that she was. Jason also jumped a bit, but an adorable smile took up his face too. Pam smiled back at him, and then placed her soft old hands on my back.

"Well you're a very nice girl Jessica" her semi raspy voice cooed.

Our hug lasted for a few more moments before we pulled away, Jason still smiling off to the side.

Suddenly, another whistle sounded into the air, calling everyone's attention to the rock again when they all started chatting amongst themselves, making it too loud for the counsellor to talk above them.

"Ok!" Blake called, "Cabin assigning will now begin. Once your name is called under the cabin number, go stand by the tree" he said as he pointed to an old oak to the left of the clearing, "and stay with your group" he further explained.

"Alright!" Mia began.

"Megan, Breanna, Beth, Holly, Brooke, Regina, and Jessica" she called, and my head perked up as she said my name. I waved a small, short farewell to Jason and Auntie Pam, and ran over to the Oak tree. A lot of the girls in my cabin looked older than me, like they were 11 or 12. I was only 9; they looked like Jason's age.

Megan was a slightly chubby girl with freckles speckled over her cheeks and under her green eyes, her red hair in pig tails reaching just past her shoulders.

Breanna had a skinny figure to her. She had brownish green eyes and short dark brown hair that almost looked black. Her face was pale, angelic looking to me. She smiled at me when I looked at looked at her, and sent a friendly wave hello. I waved and smiled back. She seemed like a nice person.

Beth had curly black hair, and dark tanned skin. Her amber eyes seemed to pop out of her perfect complexion, making her beauty stand out. Her shirt and shorts hugged to her body, showing her curves off. She looked older than she was, almost like she was 14. If I were a teenage boy, the best way to describe her was Tall, Slim, and Sexy.

Holly was just an inch shorter than Beth. She had red hair like Megan that flowed down her back, and a pale skin tone like Breanna that illuminated off her like the full moon on a clear night.

Brooke had a short blonde braid that only reached the middle of her shoulder blade. Her eyes were a popping blue, and had a clear, blemish free complexion.

Lastly, Regina. She was formed very similar to Beth, only better. She had brown hair that reached just above her waist. Her body in the perfect form of that of an hourglass figure. Thick mascara that made her jade eyes stick out like a sore thumb. Not a single freckle or blemish in sight on her face. She was just perfect looking, absolutely beautiful. She also looked older that she was.

"You will all be sleeping in Cabin 1" Mia announced.

I looked down the path that lead to the cabins, and saw that it was the first one on the path. Closest to the mess hall and bathrooms, sweet!

The others were a bit farther down, each had a number over their door in the order they came in.

I was zoned out when she announced the other camper's cabins and names. Up until she said Jason's name, I snapped out of my strange trance, and listened just in time to hear his cabin number. Hopefully it wasn't too far from my cabin.

"Cabin 3" Mia said.

Awesome! Only a cabin apart. When I went to look over at Jason, his eyes were slightly wider than usual. When we made eye contact, he motioned with his head to the right of him. I could see why he looked frightened. The boys from the bus ride that sat behind us were also assigned to the same cabin as him. I looked back at him, and mouthed 'Maybe someone can switch with you?'

His eyes practically screamed with beg. 'Hopefully' he mouthed back.

As Mia jumped down from the rock, Jason scrambled over to her, gently tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"Ex-Excuse me..." he asked.

When she looked down, her face crumpled into a disgusted like expression.

"What?" she asked half-heartedly. Wow, I thought I could like this girl. Guess not. I scowled at her from a distance.

I could see Jason ask her if he could switch, with somebody. She looked over her clip board, and looked back down at him, and shook her head no. Jason's eyes widened dramatically at the gesture, confusion and fear seemed to course through his veins like the blood within them, and he asked again, begging to be switched. Again and again she refused, and grew annoyed by this childish act, and turned around, and stomped off with a huff. He stood still, frozen by the upcoming fear of once again being bullied and abused. I slowly walked up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards me, looking at me sadly from the corner of his eye. My expression softened, and I looked around for Mark. So what if Mia turned Jason down, I would stomp right up to her, and demand her to move Jason from those nasty older boys. The girls in my cabin stayed by the Oak. Regina and Beth watched me with blunt anticipation, talking amongst themselves while stealing glances in my direction. I hugged snowball, and marched up to Mark.

"Excuse me, Mark?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down from whatever it was he was doing, and looked down at me, a uniform smile spread on his expression. "Yes...I'm sorry I don't remember your name..."

"Jessica" I told him.

He snapped his fingers, "That's it!" he exclaimed, "So, what can I do for you Jessica?"

I swallowed my shyness creeping up my throat, and looked him in the eyes. Well, as close as I could since I was only a third of his height.

"My friend Jason, he was put into a cabin with a group of boys that gave him a hard time on the bus. He wants to switch with someone, but Mia said no, really rudely too" I said putting emphasis of the word 'rudely', "so I came here to ask you. You did say that if anybody needed anything to come to you".

"I did, didn't I" he said, "I will talk to Mia about her rude behavior. Now, as for Jason, where is he?"

I turned and pointed in his direction. His eyes followed my finger, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. Jason looked up at him, face lowered and composure slouched.

"W-Well….I'll see what I can do" Mark said. There was a small tone in his voice that said to me that he was fibbing. I made a small scowl from behind, but relaxed when he turned back, and walked past me towards the main cabin.

I looked back at Jason, and walked over to him, a sad look in my eyes. His eyes widened when he way this. I looked up at him, and then back down closing my eyes, and shaking my head slowly with a sigh. His composure seemed to fall, and he sat on a log behind him. I sat with him, and say as kids laugh as they walked past us.

"Freaks" I heard a boy say to his friend's. They laughed and practically dug their heels into the ground with each step and kicked the dirt upwards in our faces as they walked on. Dust got in our throats and we both started a chorus of hacking coughs. Remaining dust and dirt gritted against each other and my teeth, making very uncomfortable crunching sounds that made me shudder.

Jason had his head turned away, and spat the remaining dirt out in globs of his saliva that quickly soaked into the ground, wiping away the spit that clung to the corners of his mouth with his sleeve. He looked up at me, and then saw Auntie Pam come to us. Walking at first, then when she saw the state that we were in, she quickly picked up a jog.

"What in the world happened to you two?" she blurted out, dropping down on one knee and started patting away the dirt on our clothing and wiping away the dust that was on our cheeks and foreheads.

"W-We're fine mom, really" Jason stuttered, nervously trying to reassure Auntie Pam that we weren't hurt.

She made a half scowl.

"Jason, who did this to you?"

He didn't answer, and turned his head away from her, sighing.

She looked sternly at him, and when she saw that he didn't respond, she turned her face to me.

"Jessica" she started, "who kicked dirt in your faces?"

My eyes widened only a fraction, and my composure fell. I hated being a tattle tale, but the look she gave me said that she demanded an answer.

"A few b-boys that were assigned to Jason's c-cabin" I said, "but not the ones from the bus! A different group this time" I stuttered.

She sighed angrily.

"First day, and people have already started picking on him. I knew it was a bad idea to bring Jason here…"

"N-No Mom…I'm fine" Jason blurted, "I want to stay. I've always wanted to come to camp. I'm not going to let a few bullies ruin my summer." He boldly stated.

Auntie Pam's eyes still held the stern look, but it melted away at the tone of his voice. She knew that Jason wanted to come here, regardless of a few punks. She sighed in defeat after a few moments in thought.

"Alright" she stated, "but if they do anything to harm you two again, come straight to me. I saw you talk to Mark about switching Jason's cabin, and he seemed to just shake it off as he walked away. I don't trust these counselors that much, so come to me if you need anything, ok?"

We quickly nodded our heads.

She nodded back.

"Ok. I have to go start cooking lunch for 50 kids" she humored.

Jason and I laughed.

"What are we having mom?" Jason asked.

She smiled.

"You'll see, my special boy" she said, and kissed his bald head before getting up and walking to the mess hall.

He smiled and waved a goodbye.

From behind, a whistle sounded, and Carly called everyone to the games field. Day one at camp has officially begun!

* * *

OMGOMGOMG I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS !

:D OMG THANK YOU ALL !

U MAKE MEH SO HAPPY ! 3

Aww, Looks like Jason & Jessica are already getting bullied, and its their first day...

BUT ITS AUNTIE PAM TO THE RESCUE ! (Gotta love that girl 3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tag, you're it!" I shouted cheerfully as I tapped another person's shoulder, and then bolted it in the opposite direction. He turned around, and then charged at another camper running past him.

My legs were growing tired, and heart rate was skyrocketing with this almost endless game of tag, but I enjoyed it none the less.

Every so often, Carly would check her watch to see how long we've been playing. A few minuets pass, and she blows the whistle, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Alright!" she called, "everyone in, time to decide a new game!"

I caught up with Jason, and sat Indian style next to him, looking up at Carly. People around us scooted a few inches away.

"Ok, so we've played Soccer, Hide and Seek, and Tag…anybody have any other suggestions?"

It was silent for a few moments, then a young girl shot her hand up, and Carly pointed her index finger at her. "Yes?"

"I want to go swimming!" she said in a high pitched child voice. Murmurs and nods of agreement spread all around us. But as soon as Jason heard that word, I could feel him tense up, and his back straightened up so fast I could have sworn I heard a small crack. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated in fear. I leaned down and angled my head so I was looking up at him.

"J-Jason…are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

He remained frozen, not reacting in the slightest bit of my voice. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he jumped startled, then relaxed when he saw it was only me. His composure was trembling like he was shivering from being cold, but it was the beginning of summer. He calmed down when Carly shook her head, and said that we needed a life guard to supervise us, and he wasn't scheduled for today. His body stilled, and he sighed in relief, and looked at me giving a small smile. I tilted my head confused.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

He tilted his head back. "What do you mean?"

"That. You just froze up…" I said.

He sighed, and turned his heads away from me, glancing at the ground.

"I…I…" he whispered, but was interrupted by the sound of a far off bell tolling. Everybody got to their feet, and started walking down a trail towards what looked like the arts and crafts gazebo. I awaited still an answer from Jason, but he silenced, and got up following the group. I stayed seated for a few minuets, contemplating on what just happened. Why did Jason all of a sudden freeze up? Was it something that the girl said?

"Jessica!" a voice shouted at me. I snapped out of my train of thought, and ran to Carly who was calling me and telling me not to stray away from the group. I jumped to my feet, and sprinted to her. I would have to ask Jason later.

Beads and strings of all shapes, sizes, and colors were spread out on the paint splatter stained picnic table. The girls all hogged the bright fluorescent colors, while the boys preferred the more moderate darker colors. Jason and I were secluded from the others, happily sharing our own set of beads. I guess there are advantages to being alone. I was picking through a mess of alphabet beads, picking out the letters that were needed for my words. Jason sorted out his beads into two color piles. A white one, and a pink one. I looked over in curiosity.

"What are you going to make Jason?" I asked him.

He paused from his searching, and smiled turning his attention to me.

"I'm going to make a necklace for my mommy" he answered cheerfully, and then held up his work in progress gift. It was a simple white and pink pattern that repeated itself over and over.

"Its really pretty!" I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks. Hey, can you help me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can you find the letters that make up 'Mom'?"

I smiled, and nodded again. It felt good to help contribute to such a sweet gift, and with Jason, anything from him would be the sweetest thing that anybody could receive. His mother is lucky to have him for a son.

He smiled a thank you, and started to string his beads.

I stopped looking for my letters, and picked out two M's and an O, and slid them over to his side.

"Here you go Jay" I said.

He looked up, and turned his head, a snicker growing in his throat. I could feel my face heat up. Did I just call him 'Jay'? I could feel bubbles of laugher build up in my stomach, and we both let out our bursts of giggles out freely before they blow like a shaken soda bottle. Everyone at separate tables turned jumped startled, and turned their attention away from their craft, and over to our laughing duo. I could hear some murmur in confusion, and others scowl in annoyance, but I honestly couldn't care less.

Once our crazy meters died down, we wiped any tears and breathed normally. The other's went back to what they were doing.

"What was that all about" I heard a girl say.

"Who knows, they probably find the smallest thing hilarious" a boy replied, and their little group turned their head in our direction. Me and Jason's heads were turned to our work, but we could feel their eyes burn into our craniums. Jason seemed to care less, and continued to work on his mothers present. I could hear further whispers, but I couldn't make out what was being said, but they laughed afterwards. And when I mean 'laughed', not like in a funny way, I mean in like their planning something. A bad feeling crawled into my gut, but I ignored it. Soon enough, they finished their glaring fest, and went back to work. I shook off the suspicion, and turned my attention back to Jason. He started stringing the letters I gave him so they said 'Mom'.

"It's looking really good Jason" I commented. He smiled.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I think she'll love it. If it's from you, she'll love it to pieces"

I heard one of the girls from the group a table across laugh at my praise. I scowled at her. She saw this, and stuck her tongue out. She had bright red hair and a pale face with freckles. For some reason, every girl I met that looked like that, they were always snooty and mean. I don't like girls that are like that, and went back to my necklace. I have all the letters I need, but…I don't know what colors to use.

"Hey, Jason?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I-I have a friend. I'm making this necklace for them, but I don't know what their favorite colors are. Can you give me some ideas?" I asked him.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Sure, I guess" he answered.

"What are your favorite colors?" I asked him.

He put down his necklace, and looked up.

"Hmm" he thought in contemplation. "Well…I like blue, brown, green, black…and…" he paused, groaning trying to think of more colors to add to his list. "Red! I love red!"

I nodded him a thank you, and started picking out those colored beads. He tapped me shoulder, and I turned to him again.

"What are your favorite colors?" he asked me.

"Hmm…I like a nice combo of greens and whites" I answered.

He nodded in acknowledgment, and continued.

Arts and crafts continued for what felt like another hour before a second bell was tolled and rang through the forest.

"Lunch time!" a voice boomed over the PA speaker in the middle of the campsite.

Everyone started to clean their area, and then ran to the mess hall, attracted to the delicious smell that filled the camp.

I placed the beads that I didn't use back in the case along with Jason's, and we walked side by side to the mess hall.

"So how did your present for Auntie Pam turn out?" I asked him.

He turned his head to me, and smiled while reaching into his pant pocket and pulled out a very pretty finished version of his necklace. I was long enough so that you could slip it over your head and not have to have a link in the back like most necklaces do. I smiled in approval.

"She's going to love it!" I said to him.

He smiled wider and slid it back safely into his pocket.

"You think so?" he asked.

I nodded, "Like I said before, anything from you she'll love. And, anything from you anybody would love"

"Anybody?" he asked skeptical about my choice in words.

I stopped, and looked down at the ground. He stopped a few steps from me, and turned his upper body to face me, wondering what was going through my mind.

"Well…at least, I would" I said in substitution.

I could see a small tint of red tone out his pale cheeks.

"R-Really?" he asked me.

I hesitated, and then eagerly nodded. "Yeah, you're my friend, of course I would!" I exclaimed with a wide bright smile. He smiled back, and we continued to walk down to lunch.

We finally reached the mess hall, and thundered up the stairs, onto the large deck, and stormed inside the cabin. Tables and benches were set up in rows, and almost every spot was filled. Jason and I raced to the back to the room and got in line, picking up a paper plate and cup, and waited as the line seemed to take forever, moving about only an inch a minuet. Once we finally reached the food bar, Jason's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Hotdogs!" he exclaimed, "My favorite!" with a huge smile, and started piling them on his plate, dog after dog. I was astounded at how many he took, and how they all fit onto his plate.

"Jason, slow down!" I laughed, "you gotta save some for me too you know"

He laughed back, and scooted up the line, letting me in and grab a few dogs. Well, the one's that was left anyways.

Further up the bar, a huge pot of Mac n' Cheese sat on a folded wash cloth, and next to it were several large pictures of freshly squeezed lemonade with a few ice cubes in each. My stomach growled loudly at the moth watering smell of it all and I realized now how hungry I really was now, catching Jason's attention. I held my middle with my right hand and turned away, blushing with embarrassment as Jason began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I half shouted, face flushing darker. He continued to laugh at my protests, but immediately calmed down once he saw his mother come out of the kitchen through the swinging double doors behind the food bar.

"Be nice Jason" she said softly, untying her stained white apron and hanging it up on a hook on the door frame. Jason nodded.

"Yes mother" he said,

She dusted off her arms, and washed her hands before lifting the counter top door, and around with her own food and drink.

Jason and I finished piling on our plates and filling our glasses before following her into the dinning area. She took a seat at the staff table, and left me and Jason on our own. We scanned the room in search for an empty seat anywhere. We looked at each other in worry when we noticed they were mostly all filled up. We spit up, and started combing the rows for at least an edge each.

I held my lunch close to me with a worry look in my eyes. When I tried to scoot myself in a small opening in the bench, people would cover it with their hand, or shift their hips so that they closed it up.

I looked across the room and saw Jason who had the same look on his face as me. No luck either. I sighed, and called him over with a swing of my head, and mentioned over to the side of the room by the windows. He nodded sadly, and made has way through the maze of tables, and met me sitting under the window sill's, and took a seat placing his lunch at his feet.

"Well…" I said as an awkward vibe surrounded our current situation.

"Yeah…" he answered as equally as me.

"This sucks" I concluded.

He nodded immediately, "big time."

I sighed.

"Hopefully this doesn't go on for the whole summer…"

"Yeah" he agreed.

I took up my glass of lemonade, and held it near him. I think he got the message, and raised his glass too.

"To being friends" I said, raising my glass a little higher.

He nodded.

"To being friends" he repeated, and we clinked our glasses together, and started drinking the sweet pungent refreshment.

A beautiful friendship has surfaced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The whole lunch hour, Jason and I were left to eat on the floor. Not very sanitary, considering we're in the middle of a forest, but at least the floors were cleaned before we arrived…right?

The thought made my stomach churn, but I swallowed the upcoming sickness, and felt the warm feeling that fell into the pit of my stomach. Jason didn't seem to mind very much, and picked up his empty dishes, and placed them in the busboy container at the ends of every table. I drank the last of my lemonade, and followed his movements. But just as I was passing a bench, Regina was getting up, and we bumped shoulders, hard. The impact sent both of us aback, leftover runny cheese ended up on the arm of her shirt. The girls around her eyes widened, and some hands went to their mouths in shock. Regina shrieked, and then turned her angry looking glare in my direction.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, taking a step back, "I am so, so sorry!"

Panic started to well up in my stomach. Her look was that of a wolf preying on a lamb. She partly shoved me away with her now ruined, expensive looking shirt. Even though she was a skinny thing, she possessed a strength beyond my own, and I tumbled to the ground landing on my rump. Jason noticed this, and dropped whatever he had in his hands, and ran over to my side.

"Sorry doesn't fix what you did, you little pest" she said in a rich snooty voice, and raised her head sharply in the air, and stormed off with a huff.

Jason lightly held my upper arms and helped me up so I was kneeling. I winced at the growing pain on my tail bone and rubbed the sore spot. Regina and her followers laughed in chorus and looked down on us. Just as they were leaving, Jason stood proud and tall and faced them from behind dead on.

"Nobody treats my friends like this!" he shouted at them with bold bravery, "get back here and apologize!"

What was he doing?!

Regina stopped in her tracks, and whirled around, glaring Jason in the eyes. He didn't flinch. She narrowed her eyes, and slowly made her way over to him, a threatening vibe growing around her. Jason didn't flinch. He stood like a statue, holding his ground.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, freak? You gonna make me?" she growled mercilessly.

Her followers laughed and one high fived her back hand, then she crossed her arms.

His muscles tensed, and eyes darkened.

"Aww, I think we've upset him" she teased in a whiney voice, "what's he gonna do, go and cry to his whittle mommy?"

I could feel his anger radiate off of him like heat from a flame. He was close to the breaking point, I could tell. His shoulders spiked upwards, and he took a step forward.

"Nobody. Talks. Badly. About. My. Mother" he growled deeply. I was surprised despite his young age how masculine he sounded. She must have been too, cause moments passed filled with silence.

Regina scoffed, breaking the ice, and turned and walked away. "I don't have time for this brat" she stated.

Sure, she may say that she doesn't have time, but I think she's leaving cause she's loosing this little battle. Her cronies followed behind her, and stuck out their tongues in their leader's defense.

Jason curded a nod of achievement, and turned his body so he faced me. I looked up at him from my seat on the floor. He smiled, and extended his hand out to me. I hesitated, still stunned, but took his hand in mine, and he tightly folded his fingers around my small wrist, and pulled me up. I rolled onto my heels and flat on the balls of my feet. Jason never took his eyes away from me, or let go of my hand when I regained my footing. We stood like this for a few minuets before we realized how long its been, and slowly let my hand slide out of his fingers. I could feel my arms fill with temptation, and let them fly around Jason's shoulders. He tensed up at this surprise attack, and his hands were raised at his sides in defense.

"Thank you Jason" I whispered.

He stood there still, eyes wide still, but they softened a little bit after the words flowed from my lips, and he relaxed letting his shoulders droop. A few moments passed, and he gave me a few friendly pats of the back.

"Uh…I-It was no b-big deal" he said nervously.

I tightened my grasp around him for a brief second longer, and then slowly untwined my arms from his neck, and took an embarrassed step backward. My gaze was to the ground as I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"S-Sorry" I said, feeling the heat increase.

He tilted his head confused.

"N-no, I-its ok…it…it was…it felt…really nice" he stuttered, feeling his cheeks warm as well.

An awkward vibe filled the surrounding atmosphere, and we both let out a nervous giggle to break the silence, and then went quiet again, elongating the awkwardness.

Minuets pass and we refused to even steal a glance at each other, and we both seemed to jump out of our skin as the second rounds of activities started, and everyone ran to the center of the camp. Jason and I followed.

Carly was looking down her clipboard on top of the large boulder from earlier, and blew on her whistle that dangled around her neck, catching everyone's attention.

"Ok!" she called out to everyone, "we're going to go on a hike in about ten minuets. Grab a trailing buddy and make sure you stay with them the whole time, we don't want anybody getting lost or separated from the group" she instructed.

Everyone started to scatter around, talking amongst themselves as they sorted one another into pairs and some made their own little group. Of course, Jason and I were the only ones apart from everybody else who were partners, typical. But I didn't mind one bit, only that the awkward moment before still lingered in the back of my mind, but I'm sure that would wear off once we started the hike.

"Heh, look" one of the campers from the art pavilion said to their little groupies. Jason didn't bother to even glance up at them to know what they were going to say, and slumped his back into an arch and his shoulders raised from his torsos support, closing his eyes in shame. I raised my head and looked dead straight into their eyes. One of the younger ones seemed almost intimidated for a moment, but then shook it off and glared as equally threatening back.

"Typical, the geeks get stuck together" one of the older campers among the group replied.

Another's eyes lit up with a spark of humor. "Freaks of a feather flock together"

They all burst into fits of laugher and snorts. My temper was starting to flare within my belly, hatred clouding my eyes making their silhouette blurred along the edges of their contour. Their laughter felt like bullets in my brain, and I stood up without thinking, and walked over to them.

"Knock it off with your crude humor!" I sneered. I was about two or three feet away from them, so I was at a fairly safe distance if they tried to attack me.

"Oh, looks like little pip squeak knows some liturgical language" one of the oldest campers commented.

"I'm not a freak, and neither is Jason. If I were you, I would stop it right now!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot down on the last word.

"Or what, you gonna tell on us?" he said.

I nodded my head sharply.

They all laughed, and one pushed me to the ground. Mark noticed this.

"Hey!" he called out at them. They all jumped startled and turned to face him, "enough of that!" he motioned with his index finger to shoo them. They growled and slumped away.

I smirked at them and waved a thank you to Mark. He just nodded nonchalantly and paid me no attention. My smile straightened into a sort of frustrated frown, and walked back over to Jason. His head has risen and it seemed that he had spectated the whole scene. His eyes were more open than they were last time I saw them before I stood up to those bullies, also his composure had straightened up a few inches. His shoulders were no longer supporting his upper body or showing any depressing statures, more likely, they were lowered in surprise rather than relief.

"Hey" I whispered before sitting back down on the mossy log next to him.

He smiled up at me. "Thanks…"

I smiled back at him. And then he did something that surprised me.

Rather than me doing it to him

He hugged me.

* * *

I apologise that this is such a short and unproductive chapter, I was having a small case of writers block for this one, had no idea how to begin or end it, and the hike idea was one of the only things that I could think of doing other than more games, Arts x Crafts, or swimming since it's a little early for that to happen (wink wink nudge nudge) we need to BUILD a relationship between JxJ before doing that. And its a little early also to make it so everyone would have to go to bed, so, hi ho, hi ho, its off to hiking we go! XD LOL (Im such a dork)

I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS !

REVIEWS MAKE MY SOOOO HAPPY ! :D

If there are any ideas on what should happen later on in the story, PLEASE TELL ME ! IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The air was humid and hot. Most of the older girls had changed into short shorts and into spaghetti strapped tops, mostly the girl counselors, and the older girl campers were in longer shorts and in T-shirts. The boy counselor's eyes were glued to the female counselors in what one would call fascination. I stayed close to Jason the whole time we were on the trial behind the group. Auntie Pam stayed back at camp to prepare for the cook out tonight by the lake, so Jason and I were on our own. Rotting logs and other forest debris littered the forest floor, having us to jump and step on and over most puddles and large rocks, along with the occasional fallen tree that made the hike feel like an adventure in one of my older brother's role playing video games before he left for collage.

"Oh, careful" I told Jason as I stepped off a log that had a steeper drop than I thought it would. He nodded a thanks, and jumped off with a gentle 'thump' and made leaves that surrounded his feet jump up into the air.

The trail seemed to disappear the further we went into the woods under foliage, but the flattened remains of the previous campers seemed to make a trail of their own, but it was difficult to follow. We were starting to fall behind the group, and only a few heads at a time seemed to pop out of the openings of bushes and behind trees. We started to run to catch up with them, but I failed to notice the thick tuber root that stuck out of the ground in an arch by an old birch tree, and the front of my foot slipped through the opening between the root and the ground, and I cried out when I fell to the ground face first, mouthful of dirt and leaves matted to my face and hair. Jason heard my cry and thud to the ground, and skidded to a stop at his heels, and quickly turned around.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Jess?" he said quickly in a panic.

I shook my head to get the leaves out and spat out the debris that gritted against my teeth. I lifted my upper body off the dirty trail with my elbows and lower arms, and tried to pull my foot out. I cried in pain and immediately stopped at the first little tug, and bit my lower lip in pain. Jason jumped startled, and quickly but carefully maneuvered around my leg and to my foot, and gently pulled it out of the slot. I sighed in relief, but then cried out again once the pain flowed down to my ankle and registered it intensely. I could feel tears sting in the back of my eyes trying to flow out. My hands quickly wrapped themselves around my ankle and I hissed in. Jason looked down at it, and saw that the skin under and around my fingers start to swell with a popping red. He looked up from me and saw that the group had disappeared into the thicket brush; and he started to call out for them.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Can anybody hear me? Jessica's hurt!"

Silence.

His eyes widened, and he quickly knelt back down to my eye level. It felt like fire was burning from the inside under my hands. He carefully pried my hands away from it, and saw it had reddened a lot.

"I think I sprained my ankle" I whined, tears now dangerously close to staining my cheeks.

Without hesitating wrapped his arm undermine and around my shoulders.

"Can you try to walk?" he asked me.

I swallowed my wimpy intentions, and nodded ever so slightly nervous. I put my right arm around his and he slowly raised himself off the ground. I stood on my uninjured leg, and he let my injured side lean against him, and we started to walk. When I even put the slightest amount of pressure on it, it would inflame with such intense pain, so I hopped on my left foot. He helped me over and around rocks and logs, with still no sign of the group. We could make out their footsteps under leaves in the dry terrain, so we at least had some way of detecting of where they were.

* * *

Jason's POV

The heat was hot. My head was starting to throb a little from it. Jessica wasn't looking too good. Her limping with each hop seemed to weaken. I was surprised that she was holding up from this long, that ankle looked like it was really starting to hurt. We made it about quarter of a mile when she stopped and gently tugged on my arm.

"I-I have to stop" she whispered hoarsely.

Her throat sounded very dry. The humidity was sucking the energy out of her. I immediately complied and slowly kneeled down so she could lean on me as she sat down against the nearest tree from us. I got down on my knees and mentally gasped at how red her face really was now. She was a pale popping cherry. Her eyes looked as if they were hollow of any life at all. She was exhausted.

"Are you ok" I asked her concerned.

She nodded slowly, and her gaze fell to her ankle. I followed her eyes. The swelling had gone down a bit, but small specks of purple were noticeable around the center of the injury. Jessica tested her limp with a few small twists, but sucked in a deep hiss and pulled it back to her body and instantly wrapping her small fingers around it. I could tell that she was holding back the will to cry as hard as she could, I was surprised she didn't decide to earlier when it first happened. A strange feeling of curiosity and worry mixed in my gut, and made my hand stretch out, extending my fingers and brushing them up against the surface of the skin ever so gently with tender care. I heard a small whimper escape her throat, and I pulled back, scared I had hurt her.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, opening my hands and holding them out in front of me in defense.

"I-It's ok, I'm fine" she reassured me.

I let out a small sigh of relief, and took a seat next to her, feeling the rough texture of the bark brush up against my back. The shade the tree provided for us was soothing, but the muggy air around us still lingered. My underarms were becoming moist and I could feel small beads of liquid drip down my temple. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and swallowed. My throat burned with thirst. A harsh scratchy feeling welled up in the back of it, and I coughed once. Jessica must have been very thirsty too, cause just as soon as I noticed it, she noticed that she must have been also parched, and with her being younger than me, it must have been very hard for her. She made it very noticeable when her dry throat demanded for quenching, and began to torture her with a violent fit of coughs. My eyes went wide, and without hesitation I placed my cool hand on her back between her shoulder blades.

"Jessica!" I cried.

She continued to cough, no sighs of stopping either. Worry quickly took over my mind, and I looked frantically around, if anybody was around or if there were any stray puddles around to supply at least a drop of fresh water.

Nothing.

I jumped to my feet too get a better look at the landscape.

Still nothing.

My instincts told me to run for help.

But run to who?

To where?

She didn't stop. She couldn't stop. And I could do nothing. I felt so useless!

The least I could do for her right now would to be at her side. No other snobby camper or counselor would give us a second thought or glance; at least if it wasn't to laugh or tell an insulting pun behind our backs.

I was all she had right now, and she was all I had.

I gathered her up in my arms, being careful of her state, and hugged her against my chest. She was hunched over in a half-fetal position, and looked as if she was going to wither away like a desert rose. I rubbed her back in small circles, hoping that would provide some sort of comfort and relaxation to her. She gulped a dry swallow, and tried to get a control of her breathing. Taking in deep breaths, and slowly letting them go, savoring every intake of oxygen. I felt her composure rise and fall with each breath and her mind calm, fading into a state of tranquility. Her mind cleared of the dizzy fog that plagued it, and her body put its full weight into my lap. Her eye's seemed to begin to droop if she were going to sleep. They closed all the way, and she let out a sigh, followed by an almost unnoticeable yawn. Her face snuggled into my chest, and breathed in, taking in my scent, and her breathing shallowed. My face felt like it was warming up. My cheeks went a small shade of pink, and a smile crept up on me without me realizing it until it was spread on my face like butter on toast. I stroked her upper arm with my hand, and could feel myself grow tired as well. I didn't fight back the fatigue, and allowed my composure to slump against the tree and eyes close, letting sleep take over me in minuets.

* * *

OMG THE CHILD FLUFF ! 3 w

I didn't really know how to do this chapter, so I just went with the flow as the moment projected in my head (yes, I have a mini projecter in my cranium XD LOL). I think it came out too short, and Im trying to make chapters longer, but I have TERRIABLE experience when and where to start and break off chapters and where and when to start the next one.

Curse the shortness, BUT ENJOY :D

AGAIN, if you have any ideas for the story, PLEASE TELL ME, AND U GET A COOKIE! :D

* * *

Jason Voorhees X Pamela Voorhees (c) Paramount Pictures


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jason's POV

"Jason! Jessica!"

I awoke with a jolt at the sound of my name. The forest had darkened greatly, and the sky was a soft tangerine with streaks of yellow and mixing in with red specks and purple blurs to the east direction. I felt a small body curled up against me. I looked down and saw Jessica soundly asleep. Her face so calm and peaceful, she looked like an angle as he sun beamed on her pale face.

"Jason, Jessica, where are you?!" a voice called for us from somewhere in the brush.

I registered that voice immediately through the gears in my mind, and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Mother!" I shouted.

Pamela's POV

My head felt as if it were spinning on my shoulders. I looked frantically every which way my head could turn. Legs burning and throat cracking up from running all over the forest, screaming my son's and Jessica's name throughout the woods. I wasn't going to give up hope. My boy was out there somewhere, I could feel it. I took in another deep breath.

"Jason, Jessica, where are you?!" I shouted into the forest at the top of my lungs.

My ears were strained to their peak, for any sound at all. With moments passing by of silence, I was bout to call for them again when I practically jumped out of my wrinkly old skin when a small boy's voice answered my panicked calls.

"Mother!"

My heart leapt for joy and relief when I heard Jason's unmistakable call for my parent title. My legs ran towards the sound on their own with no persuasion from me. Stampeding through a bush stomping it flat and storming through the entertaining branches, my spirits were lifter to the heavens when I saw Jason leaning against the base of a large fir tree with Jessica curled up against him.

"Mama!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

I sped over to my children, and engulfed the two in my arms, sighing sharply with relief feeling my paranoid heart rate steady. I felt his arms wrap around the back of my neck and his cheeks curl up in a smile.

I let go of him, and gripped his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes.

"Where have you been? When the counselors and campers returned to camp and you weren't with them, and they had no idea where you went, I practically dropped everything and ran off into the forest looking for you two!" I rambled like a mother hen.

Jason's eyes widened with a fear as if he was going to be in trouble and punished for something that he didn't mean to happen.

"I'm sorry mother!" he blurted out, "it wasn't our faults! We didn't mean for us to get separated!"

The volume of his voice stirred Jessica from out of her sleep, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She lifted herself from Jason's torso, and yawned.

"Jason…what's going o-"she stopped in mid sentence as she saw me in front of them.

"Auntie Pam!" she squealed happily, and quickly pulled e into a hug, but then for some reason cried out loudly as if she was in serious pain. Oh no, what happened out here?

She scooted away from me momentarily before pushing down her socks to see a big purple spot in the pit of her ankle, permitted by blazing red skin that swelled up off the surface making it look like a fluffed pillow. My eyes went wide.

"Jessica! What in the world happened to you?!" I quickly said in a mixed jumbled sentence, but they got what I said.

"We were trying to catch up to the group, but Jessica didn't see a big root stickling out of the ground, and she tripped and fell, getting her foot stuck and she twisted her ankle during the fall" Jason explained calmly, but worry filled his eyes.

I gently took her ankle in my hands, and brought it up close to my face to inspect it further. She made a sound like a 'tut tut', and got up, and held out her hand for me. I took it hesitantly, and she lifted me to my feet. I winced when I had to put some pressure on my ankle to balance myself. Jason bonded off of his seat and slid himself under my arm for extra support. I gasped startled a bit, but glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and smiled a thank you to my friendly companion. He returned it as if saying 'hey, what are friends for?'. Pamela also sent him a motherly thank you smile, and we started our trek back to the camp.

It had gotten much darker by the time we reached the property line of the camp. It seems Jason and I had wandered off of the trail, and further away from the camp rather than closer to it; so that's why it took so long for Auntie Pam to find us.

Everyone was down by the fire pit, roasting marshmallows and hotdogs skewered through sharpened sticks. They were singing camp fire songs and laughing about having themselves a jolly good time. As we made it closer to the fire, the delicious aroma of cooking meat and melting sugar mixed in our noses. My stomach growled hungrily at the smell, realizing now how hungry I was. All those hours in the woods, and I only thought I was thirsty. I was wrong.

Auntie Pam reached into the bag of marshmallows, and stabbed a sharp stick through the fluffy morsels, and handed one to me and Jason. We took a seat beside each other on a lone rock seated near the fire. The warmth sunk onto our skin and heated our faces greatly.

"Hey look, the wanderers are back" somebody whispered to their neighbor, and pointed over to us. I honestly couldn't care less right now if they humored about us from afar, I was much too hungry to even give them the satisfaction of humility.

"What do you think they were doing while they were gone?" another older camper mused, their dirty mind's gears turning. They snickered about and exchanged opinions of disgusting thoughts and expressed them in jokes or gestures. Even though I was clueless on what they were going on about, I could still feel fury pooling in the pit of my stomached. Coming from those jerks, whatever they were going on about, sure as ever, I was no compliment or reason to laugh.

Jason took his slightly burned fluffy treat from the reach of the flame, and blew on it before shoving it into his mouth, quickly leaving no trace of the marshmallow behind as he licked his lips and sucked the remaining sticky goo from his fingers.

Too focused on his actions and not paying attention to my marshmallow, a sudden spike in brightness and heat burst from the reach of the flames, and Jason cried out noticing that my marshmallow had burst into flames. I quickly turned my head and cried out in shock, swinging it around in the air trying to put it out. With no success, I pulled the stick close to my body till the combusted treat was near my face, and quickly blew the flame out before it could consume the head off of my stick. The used to be snowy white sugar filled fluff, was now a charcoal black, crusty ball of goo. My mouth was opened agape in shock, and then frowned as the blob slipped through the stick, and landed on the ground with a plop, spreading melted goo around it like a dropped egg.

"Aw man" I groaned.

Auntie Pam and Jason spectated the whole scene before them, and both fell back in bursts of laughter. My face went red and I turned away. Their laughter calmed to chuckles after a few moments, and Auntie Pam took the head of my stick, and placed another marshmallow on its end.

"Try again dear. This time don't pay so much attention to Jason. I know he's cute, but there's no need to burn you food to a crisp" she mused.

Both me and Jason's head snapped up, and we both looked at her with down right bewilderment.

"Mom!" Jason shouted slash whined.

Auntie Pam started to laugh again, and stepped back with her hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright" she cooed amused, and walked back towards the other staff to have her own dinner that she made herself before the cookout, leave=ing Jason and me in yet another awkward vibe.

I giggled.

"What?" Jason asked, face still slightly twisted in shock.

"Your mommy is so funny!" I exclaimed with a big smile.

He looked towards the fire before laughing a little and poking his stick at the fire. "Yeah, she can be when she wants to. But now that you and I are friends, it can be a little strange telling her bad jokes around people, specially that she called me cute in front of you."

I had to stifle yet another laugh at that reason. "Is that all? But your adorable!"

His eyes went wide, and cheeks flushed a slight tint of pink. Even through the fire casted shadows on his face, I could still see it.

I slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I just really announce that out loud.

People around us that heard, whick was mostly everyone, turned to face us. Their faces were twisted and contorted into mixed emotions that spoke for them, like 'what did she just say?!' and 'is she serious?!', and etcetera. My face went a beat red. Yes, I just announced that. Even Auntie Pam, who was on the other side of the fire circle, heard it. She was smiling. Her neighboring staff members understood that that I was talking about her son, but they couldn't get over how he was different looking, but she couldn't really give a crap about what they thought about her son, just as they kept watch over us and him.

The forest went silent, only the sound of the night time fauna and waved on the lake existed. I got up, and ran down the trails that lead to the bathrooms.

"Jessica! Come back here!" I heard Mark call out to me, but I ignored him.

The glow of the fire faded off into the distance the further I went, but also my ankle was starting to burn from the inside. I was thankful that the bathrooms weren't far from the lake, and busted through the huts door and sheltered myself into one of the stalls. My face was hot and red with embarrassment. I meant to only say that so that only we could hear it. I guess my excitement got the better of me, and I ended up shouting it, for thw whole dang world top hear. I buried my face in my hands and hugged my knees up to my chest on the toilet seat.

I was like that for several minuets, my mind spinning, when I was interrupted from my mopeing by a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey Jess? Are you ok?" a heard a friendly voice from the other side of the door. I buried my face further into my knees.

"Go away Jason!" I cried.

I could see between the space in my legs that his feet that showed under the stall door remained still.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. You seemed pretty upset back there when you stormed off, not even listening to Mark, or caring about your ankle" he explained.

My upper half of my face poked out of my shelter of limbs, and looked up at the door. Jason's shadow casted under the door from the sink lights above the mirrors, and made a slight illusion that Jason was standing next to me as his body was casted on the wall next to me. I placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of his shadow, and he moved as if he felt it by looking down at it. I jumped back startled. I knew it wasn't posiable for people to feel through their shadows…but it felt so real at that moment. It was just a coincidence I told myself, and then slowly turned the lock on the the door, and gently pushed it open. He grasped the edge of the door with the tips of his fingers and slowly opened the door the rest of the way, eyes filled with concern. I sniffed back a little running snot that tried to come out my nose as my eyes felt as if they would cry.

"I..I'm fine Jason…just a little embarrassed" I explained to him.

He took a step further into the stall, and placed a soft hand on my knee; I looked up all the way from my personal hiding place, and let my lets dangle from the edge of the toilet seat. He looked into my eyes, and could see that the edges were starting to tint a little hint on red from tying to hold back salty tears. He spread a small assuring smile that I had done no harm to anybody, and that my little outburst was nothing to fuss over. I felt my cheeks go rosy, and I smiled a thank you back at him. He wrapped his fingers gently around my small hand and he encouraged me out of the hiding place with small tugs outward. I cooperated with his movements, and he led me out of the small hut.

We made our way back towards the fire pit when we saw that the glow was gone, and people were gone. The fire was over, and everybody had retired to their cabins for the night. Auntie Pam was the only person that remained on her log, my guess was to be sure hat we didn't end up wandering back into the forest and getting lost again. I had to mentally laugh at that little incident if it ever reoccurred, this time something so simple as getting lost in the dark than separated in broad daylight. .

"There you are" Auntie Pam quietly cooed to us. I looked away shyly, still a little embarrassed about earlier.

"Are you alright Jesica?" she asked me in a motherly tone.

I nodded quietly.

"That's good" she smiled, "I noticed that you addressed my little boy as…'adorable?'" she suggested.

My cheeks tinted pink once again. Sometimes I feel as if it's some kind of curse that makes me all rosy whenever I do something stupid. I turned my head away. Jason noticed me shying away, and looked up at Auntie Pam.

"Mother" he scolded childishly.

Auntie Pam placed a hand on my shoulder and made me look at her. "Its ok Jessica, I'm happy that you adore my son. You two are really good friends now, and it's normal" she said, "And it's true," she continued, and pinched one of Jason's cheek's gently and wiggles it a little, "my Jasey boo is the cutest whittle boy in the world" she mouthed in a baby voice.

"Mom!" Jason yelled and jumped back a few feet, his face blazing a bright tomato red.

Me and Auntie Pam almost fell head over heals in gut clenching laughter that echoed through the woods. Jason put his hands firmly on his hips like he was trying to look serious, a stern look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh harder at that, and slung an arm around his shoulders, shaking him humorously. "Come on Jasey, don't be like that. Laugh a little" I beamed.

The look in his eyes suggested that he was trying to hold his stern glare, but it was melting away the longer he looked at me. His lips pursed together, trying to hold back a laugh. Soon enough, he cut the act and laughed along with us.

Minuets pass, and we all calm down, and Auntie Pam placed one of her hands on our backs as Jason helped me up to my cabin and up the stairs.

"Thanks Jason, I can go on from here" I assured him.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Besides, this is a girl's cabin. You wouldn't want any girl cooties now would you?" I humored.

He jumped back eyes wide. "Ew, no!" he cried.

Me and Auntie Pam laughed before I quietly opened the door to my cabin, and turned around waving a goodnight to them. They returned the gesture, and Auntie Pam walked Jason back to his cabin. I closed the door, and turned to see Regina and her cronies staring at me.

* * *

O...M...G

7 FREAKIN PAGES ON MS WORD ! All in one day. I am SO proud of this Chapters turn out. IDK if I missed any typos or anything (im writing on my PC ouside, the glare of the sun makes it hard to see the screen) but OMG YES!

You just gotta love Auntie Pam and her Motherly nature!

Also, I just posted a Poll on my Profile about the next story I should write. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT ! :D

Jason x Palmela Voorhees (c) Paramount Pictures


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Their eyes felt as if they were burning into my head. I looked straight into them, wide with fear.

"Uh…hi" I said nervously.

"And where were you? Off with that little Jason freak?" Regina mocked with her arms crossed. Just as she finished, she whipped her head like a snob would, her hair in a high pony tail flowing to her movements, flicking as it made a soft snap sound. Her cronies laughed and made faces. Why did I have to be assigned to the same cabin as them? Why does this world hate me and my choice in friends?

I shook off her glares, and tired to get to my bed on the far end on the cabin in the corner, but Beth stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Um, excuse me, but can I please go to my be-"

"Shut up!" she snapped at me. I winced and shrunk in my spot. Her voice awoke some neighboring sleepers as they stirred to the commotion.

"Are you deaf or something" Regina asked, "answer my damn question."

"That's not a nice word!" I retorted.

"Answer it!" she repeated, in a more threatening tone.

"Yes, ok I was, so what?"

She and her followers laughed at my answer.

"What?!" I half yelled.

"He's such a loser. Why hang with him, your just painting a bad picture of yourself. Hang with normal people like us, and you'll be fine"

I was taken aback by her comment.

"Take some good advice kid, quit hanging around that freak. It'll do you some good; for both of you. You get treated like a normal person, and being a freak he doesn't deserve the satisfactory of a social life!" she finished. Her followers nodded and murmured words of agreement amongst themselves, leaving me stunned and hurt by her words. I could feel anger twist my gut into a ball, and my blood boiled. I took a brave step forward, and stomped on the old cabin floor boards.

"No" I growled, my pupils dilated into a glare.

She looked down from the corner of her eyes as her chin was pointed to the sky as her so called friends praised her and her will to taunt those under her gloriousness. They silenced, and those campers who remained in their beds leaned forward in interest to how this confrontation would end.

Just like Jason before me, I remained un-touched and stood my ground.

"You're playing with fire here squirt" Regina sneered.

One of her younger followers jumped up as a humored thought popped into her mind. "Yeah, how do you think she got so hot? She is fire!" she blurted in a childish tone. Regina turned and gave her a look that read 'seriously? Just shut up and don't talk, this is my moment.' She got the message and backed up. Regina smirked, and turned her glare back to me. I continued to glare. She seemed to catch my defensive, furious vibe, and twitched the corners of her mouth upward into a snobby smirk. But that quickly faded away when the door swung open with a stern lady returning from the neighboring cabin.

"Regina" Auntie Pam scorned her with a warning glare.

Her and her followers faced flushed out with any amusement, and faded into nervous fear. My emotion stayed a constant triumphant grin. Regina sneered at me once more before retiring to her bed. I jogged across the aisle and jumped into my bed, the springs bouncing me then settled to my weight. Pamela smiled and waved us all goodnight, and gently closed the door, but not without giving Regina another warning glance. She sunk into her sheets and turned her head away and her back to her.

Feeling satisfied that Regina got a taste of her own medicine; I let my head sink into the fluffiness of my pillow and let my body relax into the soft texture of the mattress and warmth of the sheets, and closed my eyes.

"Jason, wait up!" I called out to him.

He ran alongside the shore of the lake, jumping playfully away from the waves that washed up onto the soil beach as I chased him. It was almost like he was purposely taunting me. I mentally grimaced. His longer legs gave him the advantage of speed, and I had to run with every muscle fiber in my legs just too almost catch up to him.

"Try and catch me" he retorted with a playful grin.

I could feel the air feel like it was being sucked out of my lungs like a vacuum. The energy in my body felt like it was being drained, and gravity pushed on my shoulders. I stopped and dropped to my knees. This feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The atmosphere seemed so unanimated, like nothing around me was real. My limbs locked and I could barely move.

What in the world was happening to me?

"Jason…" I weakly called out to him.

My eye's widened and composure jumped. He was no where in sight.

"Jason?" I called him name louder.

Still no sign of him.

I forced myself up off the ground; struggling to remain on my feet, and raised my face to the sky, and shouted at the top of my lungs "Jason! Where are you?"

With no warning, a group of large silhouettes pounced on my small figure. I cried out when they tackled me to the ground, and held my wrists behind my back.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" I protested immediately.

"Shut up squirt!" one of them said. I recognized that voice. Laugher sounded after. I recognized those too.

It was the boys on the bus that gave me and Jason a hard time. Speaking of which.

"Where's Jason?" I snarled at them.

"Jessica!" a terrified voice screamed through the air.

My head snapped up at who was calling me.

"Jason!" I screamed back.

His voice was close, but I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" I called. My captors echoed with dark chuckles of deception. My spine shot up a chill. What ever they were up too, it couldn't be good.

As soon as I said that, not more than a second later, a struggling boy held back by a band of blondes came tumbling out of the foliage.

"Jessica! Help me!" Jason screamed with absolute horror in his voice. My face flushed of any color by this scene before me. I fisted my hands and jerked my body as hard as I could to free myself from my captors. The one holding me crushed my tiny wrists together and shoved on my upper back and my upper torso slammed into the ground.

"Let me go!" I cried, tears threatening to spill.

Jason screamed with all his might, and too fought against his restrainers. Their slim bodies proved to be a disadvantage when it came to Jason's immense strength. Even with all their arms holding him, he still seemed to over power their skinny composure's. A taller blonde with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail strutted out of the shadows of the trees like a slutty supermodel, and towards Jason. His eyes locked onto her with a boiling heat of rage, making him clench his teeth in disgust. She raised her hand, and swung it down upon his face. A sickening slap echoed through the air and sounded like a shot of a gun in my ears. Jason's body went half limp, and has head drooped with the sudden pain of the backhanded strike. Small welts from the girls long fingernails started to swell on his right cheek, and tiny amounts of blood leaked out and made the scrapes noticeable. He cringed at the pain, but showed no signs of crying. She pouted in fake sympathy.

"Aw, look, I made him sad" she whimpered mockingly, earning amused laughs from her followers.

A large wave washed up on the shore of the lake, and her head turned to the sudden sound, an evil smile twisting on her face, "let's go for a swim buddy" her smile widened deceptively like the Cheshire cat's, and started to drag him towards the docks. My heart stopped when the gears in my head began to process the scene before me. I wriggled and stirred under my captors hold, and screamed with all my strength. "Jason!"

His eyes widened larger and rounder the closer she pulled him to the end of the boardwalk, closer to the number one thing he feared most. "N-No! Let me go! Stop!" he screamed.

She paid him no mind, and continued to yank him across the dock, her smile never seizing.

"I'll tell my mommy!" he threatened. She just scoffed and chuckled darkly as if that was the driest threat she had ever heard in her life.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble freak" she sneered, "mommies not here. And I think she would agree with me that you need to…'cool down'" she finished with a pause and a sly tone.

I felt my chest tighten, and sensed Jason's fear. Nothing like I had seen before, more terror in that little boys eyes than red riding hood looking into the eyes of the wolf. His completion had gone snowy white, and his eyes were close to mere slits to how dilated they were.

Out of nowhere, the sky had begun to darken. A distant crash of thunder across the lake, and the tides of the water began to stir slowly, and then grew violent as a sudden wind picked up. It felt as if the slightest breeze sent shivers up me, but now it felt like I was beginning to freeze over. The tight grip the boys have on me has cut off the circulation to my wrists, and the pressure on my mid upper back felt like my vertebra would give way into a sickening snap at the slightest amount of any more pressure.

"Jason!" I screamed again.

Contained sobs racking my chest against the beach shore. I fought them to my full extend, fighting the urge to give up on fighting to help him.

Regina kept her deathly grip, and whipped her head around to look me straight into my eyes. She wanted to take in every last ounce of my suffering, and then looked up at the boys holding me. One got her message, and grabbed a handful of hair and yanked my tender scalp up and forced me to look up at the scene before me.

"Come on squirt, it'll be fun!" One of the boys whispered, no doubt a smile like Regina's on his face, "Let's watch together."

I closed my eyes tightly, tears squeezing out of the corners. My teeth clenched and chest starting to ache. I just wanted this all to end.

"Jessica!" Jason screamed again, this time much, much louder, and more desperate then ever.

My eyes snapped back open, and I extended my body to the full length, like I was trying to reach out for him. He was now at the very end of the dock. With a sudden surge of energy, I whipped around onto my back, and with a secret strength that I didn't know I possessed; I spun on my sides, and kicked all three boys with all my fury. My feet collided with their skulls and jaws, and they flung back and cried in pain. I scrambled to my feet, and charged for the docks that seemed that they were miles away, and ever growing more distant. The closer that I got, the more violent the weather got. It had started to rain sideways with fridged whirling winds stinging my eyes and blurring the area. The waves on the lake had heightened and thunder and lightning filled the sky with patterned crashed and bolts of blinding light. Partially blinded and deaf, Jason's terrified screams echoed in my head, and the two blurred silhouettes at the end of the dock wrestled against each others hold, until one disappeared into the water with a sudden splash. A flash of lightning followed by an exploding thunder crash muted the small boys screams, as the waves pulled him out further into the treacherous waters. My heart had stopped in its beating champers, and I dove at the end of the boardwalk.

"Jason!" I absolutely screamed at the top of my lungs until I had felt myself gone hoarse.

Small shadowed flailing arms splashed about far out into the deep parts of Crystal Lake, a large bald head poking out every so once in a while, but went back under as quickly as it had appeared. Every time, the time between would grow further and further apart, until…it did not come back at all.

No more splashes.

No more flailing arms.

No body floating.

Jason was…gone…

The sobs that I had contained in my chest back on shore. I fought them no longer.

"No!" I cried to the sky, droning it out in utter sorrow and desperation. My throat was strained to the very edge. It burned with an intensity beyond 1000 suns. Salty tears strained my reddened cheeks like they were sourced from the dead sea. But that was exactly was this place felt like now to me. Nothing but a dead sea. Prone of any life now to me.

Regina stood behind me. She stood still, her eyes now wide. Her arms were by her side, and eyes pale. A guilt feeling washed over her like the calming waves among the shore. Her long damp blonde hair swayed softly in the wind. She said nothing, as her mouth was agape.

I looked up from the lake, and opened my eyes, dilated with the rage and fury of a demon straight from the pits of hell. I turned my penetrating gaze to her, and looked dead within her eyes, mine burning into her skull. Had she just realized what she had done?

She looked down from the blackened lake to me. I got up off of my knees, and walked slowly up the dock towards her, a murderous vibe surrounding me. Her eyes widened with paranoia, and she turned and tried to make a break for it into the forest.

But when she expected a long free boardwalk of home freedom, a large metallic object suddenly erupted from her back.

Blood spewed over the now suddenly aged dock. But then, as I looked around, the whole area has changed. The once live flourishing trees had grown over, broken branches and forest debris had littered the clean pathways and shores, and the leaves had changed their tone signing that the trees had greatly matured. The water had greened over with algae and sea weed that had taken over the bottom banks. Also, back on shore, my captors had changed from immature teenage boys, to hunks of mutilated and broken boned flesh; their identities impossible to distinguish.

Looking back up at Regina, the large metal object was ripped out roughly, and a long slit hole gushing immense amounts of her bodies blood remained. She looked down shocked and stunned, and her hands went to her chest, staining them with the deathly crimson liquid. Her eyes widened, and mouth opened to let out a horrified scream, but the blade like object was stabbed into the soft flesh of her neck, and was instantly silenced before she could utter a single note. The silver metal started to run with the warm sticky life as it drained out of the witches body. Her body started to slightly sway in the wind before dropping to her knees and she slid off the tip of the large weapon, showing the blade wielding stranger.

A very, very large man wearing clothes so aged and dirty that he looked like a hermit hunter. Large black steel toed boots that looked like they could crush a skull with almost no effort. His hands were covered with filthy gloves that had holes where the knuckles were, and stained with rusty brown blood splatters, same with his clothing that he attired of a once white looking shirt, a hunters jacket that was ripped in places and tattered in others, and baggy black pants with knee holes. They wielded a very long silver blade that showed its many years of use with scratches and stains on the metal with his fingers firmly enclosed around the hilt, his knuckles showing white. But what really got my attention was the attire on his head.

A musty goalie hockey mask with scratches and chips along the edges of it, hiding a calloused head and a set of big brown eyes.

Although he was very intimidating, and regardless of the fact that he stabbed a girl twice right in front of me, I did not fear him.

Regina remained on the ground, withering and coughing up blood with a mute scream. Mine and the masked man's gaze trailed to the shaking bloody body. Her eyes pleaded at me, begging me to help her. She must have been delusional if I would help her for what she had done. My eyes narrowed in cold hatred for this despicable human being. The man noticed this, and I could imagine an evil smirk prying upon his face right now, and he slowly lifted his machete above his head, in front of Regina eyes too, so that she could watch her life flash before her eyes, she was staring death in the face.

Muted pleas and screams for help only caused the murderous motivation in this mans mind to flourish, and send adrenaline pumping through my veins. Even though revenge was not by my hand, I was more than satisfied to at least watch my best friends killer be mutilated before my eyes.

The suspenseful climax had begun, and the man swung down with all his strength, making everything go black.

* * *

HOLY CRAP! Did I just write this?!

IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was having writers black with this chapter for a little bit.

Yay, Regina dies! :D Thats what you get for messin with mah Jason, Biotch!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT !

R+R PLEEEEEEEEEASE !

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEASE TELL ME ! :D I WANT TO INCLUDE OTHER PEOPLES SUGGESTIONS :D :D

Thank you all SOOO much for all the nice reviews I've been getting ! They motivate me for more and more chapters to write ! :D 3 I LOVE U GUYS !

There is a Poll of my page for a story I will write after I am done writing Jasons Jewel too ! :D

Please vote ! :D

Jason Voorhees (c) Friday the 13th (c) Paramount Pictures


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Jason!"

I awoke with a startling jolt straight up off of my bed. A cold sweat broke across my forehead, chilled by the forest night temperatures. I looked across onto my nightstand and saw in glowing green numbers that it was only 2:58AM. I looked around slowly, and saw the sleeping corpses of my cabin mates. I timidly looked over across the room to Regina's bed. No red smears or stains. I sighed with relief, and flopped back onto my back.

"It was just a dream" I whispered to myself.

My tensed up limbs melted into the mattress, and I was at peace knowing that Jason was alive. I closed my eyes, but when I looked back at the dream, they shot back open.

Who was that man that helped me?

I didn't know anybody who would wear clothing like the type he wore, or anybody with such a bloodthirsty murderous rage that boiled in his blood as he took it all out on Regina. To a normal girl my age, this would have been considered a life scarring nightmare. Their best friend killed before their eyes and then a body hacked to pieces just a little more than a few feet in front of them. It was funny, seeing how intimidating he appeared to be, something about him told me that he did not mean any harm towards me, but more likely that he was meaning to protect me. Did he see the way that Jason was murdered in front of me, and how she had those bastards hold me down like a pathetic worm under their strength? Did he feel my fear and suffering?

Was it possible that he sensed my distress and my intended fury towards Regina, and he stabbed her brutally in my place?

What am I thinking? It was just a dream. Maybe something related to what some people were talking about earlier, like they were discussing the upcoming playoffs of the hockey season or something. Yeah, and my anger towards Regina fused the two together with a massive goalie killing machine.

But for some reason, I felt that there was more to that than some coincidental dream person just popping up out of random chance. No, there was something about that man that spoke to me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was a familiar vibe inside him.

Something…Indescribable…

My mind was swimming with confusion, and a foreign feeling swept through me. I sighed as I tried to contemplate and sort out what my head was doing to itself, and laid back into the pillow in defeat. Closing my eyes, I prayed that the answer would be revealed in the place where the question began.

Just as the sun passed the horizon's line, a soft knock upon our cabins door disrupted me from my sleep, and stirred me to my senses. I could feel the soft warmth the faint rays of sunlight that flittered through the dusty window above my head, and my eyes fluttered open.

"Time to wake up sleepy heads" I heard a voice say at the door.

My cabin mates all awoke in a chorus of yawns and groans as they stretched their tired limbs. Their hair jumbled in a mess bed head. Some ruffled it and others just ignored it and started to brush it out. Mine was damp from last night's little dream. I shook it out and hoped that that would help dry it out a little quicker. I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs over the side, stretching my arms and legs with a droned out groan followed by a yawn. Reaching over, I snatched my back pack and rummaged through it to find a change of clothes. I settled for a pair of jean shorts, a pink t-shirt with a panda bear on it, and some white socks. Quickly swapping my PJ's for them, I started to comb out my wild mop of hair till it was smooth. Satisfied, I smiled with excitement, and raced out the cabin door, and waited for everyone else to finish getting ready.

Our cabin counselor did a quick head count, and we made our way down to the mess hall for breakfast. I tested my ankle to see if it hurt, and it didn't anymore. All that remained was a small red mark.

The closer we got, the stronger the irresistible scent of toast, bacon, eggs, and oatmeal got. I tried to resist to allow myself to drool.

From across the woods, a mixture of masculine voices got our attention. Their identities were covered by a large bush separating each cabin. Our cabins trail joined in a fork to the main trail, and one by one, a line of boys emerged. I stopped and watched as the rest of the girls went ahead to scout for Jason.

After a few moments, I spotted his pale bald head stick out from the cluster of people, and called his name.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked around for the source of his calling.

"Over here!" I waved.

He looked over to where I was, and a smile spread on his face, and waved hello.

I waved back, and jogged over to him. The campers ahead of us looked over their shoulder and laughed. Jason and I sighed, another day of humiliation, but we didn't really care anymore, all that really mattered was us being together. One day, and I didn't think I would have made this close of a friend. It's like we really connect, both being outsiders, it only seemed fit that we stuck together, and an inseparable bond forged after that.

We exchanged warming looks, and gave each other a greeting high five.

"Morning sleepy head" I giggled.

He tried to hold back an upcoming yawn after I said that, and turned away to rub the sandman's handy work from his eyes. I laughed as he yawned into his arm; trying to hide it but failing miserably.

"Hey, you should speak for yourself" he playfully retorted.

I shook my head, and he didn't see really any sign of remaining fatigue, and I smiled proudly. He huffed, and crossed his arms in a pout. I smiled and patted his back.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy pants" I whined, trying to get a rouse from him.

He just stared at me from the lower corner of his eye, but the longer he looked at me, the harder I tried. By this time, I must have seemed desperate. He couldn't contain the urge, and let out his laughter. I joined in, and hugged his arm.

"See" I asked him.

He calmed himself down, and nodded briefly, and playfully shoved me away, but accidently making me bump into Regina. She raised her upper arm, and inched away from me, venom in her expression.

The moment our eyes met, I sinked down below her gaze, and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

She just merely sneered at me, and quickened her pace to breakfast in a huff, storming ahead of us.

I had stopped and watched her go, my eyes still a singe wider than normal. Jason calmly came up to me, and held my elbows from behind, glaring at Regina's backside as she marched up the trail. I sighed, and shook my head of any fear, and slowly started to walk again. Jason let my arms slide across his palms, and walked alongside me.

"Sorry…" he whispered with guilt.

I looked up to him, and shook my head. "It's not your fault, we were only playing…and you know what?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to me, a curious look in his eye's.

"I think she's just jealous of us. She knows that were friends, but I think that she just uses her followers like slaves for her own benefit" I explained, earning an agreeing happy gleam in Jason's eyes, making them go wider and a bright smile spread across his face. He nodded immediately.

"Yeah, she's got nothing on us!" he declared boldly.

I nodded proudly, and we dashed up the cabin stairs the second we made it to the base of the flight, and raced into the mess hall.

Our senses were instantly filled with the mouthwatering smells of sizzling bacon, warm maple brown sugar oatmeal, fluffy eggs, and crunchy buttered toast. My stomach growled intensely, and caught Jason's sharp hearing. I turned away, and ran up to the bar line up. He laughed after shaking his head, and ran up to join me.

After we collected our spoils, we ran to the closest free table, and scooted into the bench seat. Other kids that sat there the previous day came up after us with their food, and glared at us.

"Hey, don't plan on us moving anywhere anytime soon, we were here first" I told them.

They sneered at us, and moved to the table across the room.

Even though we had a table, no one sat on the same bench or shared the same table as us; they were all crammed into one bench and ate off the same table next to ours. Hey, eating alone together was better than eating on the floor any day. I sprinkled a little salt on my eggs, and poured some milk from the picture in the middle of the table, and took small sips.

"So, how did you sleep?" Jason asked me.

I stopped, and placed my cup gently on the table, and gulped. Looking back to last night, that horrid nightmare came back like a crashing ocean wave. I closed my eyes, and tried not to remember too much, or else I feared I would hurt myself. Jason's eyes creased, and he leaned towards me across the table in concern.

I looked up into his eyes, and he seemed to read me like a book. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he asked like he was for certain.

My eyes widened a millimeter, and I closed them facing back down to my lap, feeling the pain sear through my head of the dream. Was my expression that obvious?

He leaned in further, and put a hand on my shoulder, making me look up.

"What was it about?"

I seemed to shy away at the question, and slump in my seat.

"It was…horrifying" I whispered scared.

His eyes softened. "It's ok Jessica" he said calmly, "if it's that bad, then I won't pressure you."

I shook my head. "N-No…it's ok…I-I can tell you…" I said with a little difficulty.

He continued to look into my eyes like a child would look at an injured animal for a while. I could only imagine what was going through his mind right now. He nodded slightly, and sat back down into his seat. "Ok, if you say so" he said.

I sat straight up, and inhaled a deep, calming breath and let out a sigh, and started to explain the events in chronological order. The further I went, the more his eyes widened. They practically exploded as wide as they could go when I told him about Regina shoving him in and not returning to the surface. I had to fight back a threat of tears by this time. My heart was aching at the mere memory of it. The dexterity of the whole scenario, it was becoming ever more difficult to continue.

"And then, out of nowhere…this huge man wearing a hockey mask came up at the middle of the boardwalk, and stabbed Regina with a huge machete right in front of me…" I went on, "but the whole time of that, for some reason, I wasn't scared of him. Not even when her cold, lifeless eyes were starring straight into me, and her blood stained the dock not two feet in front of me" I finished in a more calm, almost relieved, tone of voice. "I felt…safe…"

Right as I said that, Jason's saucer wide eyes narrowed a fraction and his pupils grew from scared to a calmer state.

"Wow…" he whispered.

I nodded for a moment, and then back up at him.

"So…how do you feel now? Now that its off your chest?" he asked me.

I looked down in thought.

"Now that you mention it…I feel much better" I realized.

He looks up at me and smiles at me, proud of himself, and digs into his breakfast.

I look down at my food and my stomach growls loudly once again. Ignoring Jason's snickers, I start to devour my little morsels.

* * *

Im sorry that this is so short and it took so long...I didnt know where to continue on with the breakfast scene. But now that I think about it now as I type this little A/N, I know excactly where to pick it up :D PLOT BUNNY !

R&R ! :D

THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE JASON AND JESSICA ! OwO ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun was peeking out of the overhanging branches of the tree I leaned against. Jason was at my side, drawing little patterns in the forest floor. I sighed in content, feeling a wave of tranquility wash over my mind. I never wanted to get back up, or have anybody interrupt this time to us. Nothing at a-

"Alright everybody, gather round!" a shrilling blow of a whistle snapped me from my thoughts. I growled, and looked up at Carly who was standing in the middle of the playing field.

I spoke too soon…

Jason and I shared an annoyed glance at each other, and forced our relaxed limbs to snap back into function, and reluctantly slumped to the field. The crowd thinned, and thickened around her, kids purposely bumping into us hitting us with their shoulders like we didn't even exist. Of course, the quiet sounds of laughter made up for our presence. Were we only a joke to them?

"Ok" Carly began, "what were going to do now is that I want everyone to go back to their cabins, and get changed into their swimsuits, were going swimming!"

Everyone cheered and jumped excitedly in a symphony chorus, launching fists into the sky with wide eyes and smiles. A sudden rush of adrenaline sped through my veins, exciting me.

"You excited?!" Carly asked with high enthusiasm.

"Yeah!"

"Then get changed, and everyone meet up at the beach!"

Children scattered left and right, and charged down the trail leading their cabins. I was about to follow them in a flying heap, then skidded to a stop when I noticed Jason hadn't budged.

"Hey, Jason you coming?" I asked him.

His eyes were hollow and expression was void of any life. Again, his composure remained still and it looked as if his muscles had locked in place. I took a few steps towards him.

"Jason?" I asked again.

Still no response.

A strong sense of worry crept up my body, and I slowly approached him, an outstretched hand to him. Like if I was handling a baby deer, I placed my hand on his quivering shoulder. His body had gone colder, and his entire body was trembling under my skin. My eyes widened. I walked around him, and placed both of my hands on his shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Jason" I said with as much sternness I could muster through my concerned, cracking voice.

A still vibe caused the atmosphere to turn stale and silent. Leaning in, I bore deeper I his eyes, and shook his shoulders gently.

"Jason!" I cried.

The sudden shrill of my voice seemed to make him snap t of his trance, and jump back in surprise. Hollowness replaced his eyes with fear and nervousness. My hands remained on his shoulders, stilling his quivering form.

"J-Jessica…" he whispered to me.

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, relief washed over me.

"I'm right here Jason" I said softly to him.

The faintness in his voice was barely auditable, and the fear clearly present. Such an innocence to be tormented by this unknown state of mind, it could make even a lion feel sorrow for this poor boy.

He looked up from the ground and at me. Seeing me seemed to content his body, and I felt himself relax against me. Life slowly returned to his eyes, and he steadied his shaking breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me with his voice, but turned his head to the south of the camp, towards the lake. The light bulb rekindled in my mind, and I remembered his phobia.

"The water…" I whispered. He nodded.

I looked down from the corner of my eye in dismay and guilt. How could I have forgotten? I was too excited I was too selfish to even consider Jason's feelings about the lake.

"Oh Jason…I am so, so sorry...I completely forgot..." I whispered sadly.

He looked up at me, and smiled gently, and placed his own hand on my slouched shoulder. I turned my eyes up at him, and he nodded, as if saying 'hey, it's ok. No harm done'

We exchanged friendly glances, and then we turned our heads towards the sounds of cheering and chattering suited campers. Jason grabbed hold of my hand, and pulled me in a hurry down the trail to the docks. The approaching running thumps of footsteps stampeded behind us. From what could guess, they hadn't noticed us through the brush of the trees and bushes, and I was thankful to Mother Nature for that.

Suddenly, my upper left side of my body was jerked towards the ground, and I landed on my hands and knees to soften the impact to the forest floor. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but stopped abruptly by a single index finger, and a silent hush. I looked up and saw Jason kneeled next to me. He had a worried half smile on his face, and practically dove to the ground, further under the bush leaves. Se he still held my hand, I was forced to the ground with him. Thundering stomps and rustles of leaf debris zoomed by our faces, barely five feet from our noses. The feeling exhilarated and terrified me at the same lime, making my limbs go tense and eyes shut tight, it was like re-riding that huge rollercoaster from Disney Land, except this time, instead of wind and fun filled times, we got dirt and dust spewed up in our faces. Accidental or not, it wouldn't really make a difference with these campers. For all I know, they could know we were there, and they could stop, and kick huge les of dirt straight in our eyes and mouths, and they couldn't care less about us. Fortunately, e thick overlapping of the branches and leaves provided a decent dust shield, but some that got through gritted against my back teeth.

Once the crowd children subsided, and the dust cleared, Jason and I took this opportunity to spit all the dry earth from our mouths. I wiped the moisture from the corners of my lips with my arm, and looked up at Jason who was just finishing. Apparently, he got worse hit than I did. His pale white cheeks were riddled with dust. Mentally chuckling, I gripped the hem of my shirt, and started to wipe away the remnants. Like all little boys, they always seem to scrunch up their faces and squeeze their eyes shut whenever people are washing their face, and turn away as far as their necks would allow them. I giggled a little at his childish action. He rolled his eyes and let finish cleaning away the dirt.

Once satisfied, I wiped my hands and smiled at Jason's, now clean, face. He grubbishly wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and sniffed, now realizing there was dust now up his nose, and slammed his head down and let out a sneeze. I sniggered, and tried to hold back laughing. That plan failed when he gave me the cutest confused look ever, again tilting his head, and I threw my head back in a fits of giggles. His now annoyed look slowly turned into a puckered up face when he now tried to hold back laughing, but gave in and laughed along. We sat there for what seemed like forever, laughing and enjoying the alone time to ourselves, with no bullies or over enthusiastic counselors. Nobody but the two us. He looked up at me, and an adventurous gleam sparked in his eyes and grabbed hold of my hand again.

"Come on" he urged me.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Where?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, but pulled me to my feet, and lead me down the trail. "Let's go exploring!"

"But we got lost last time we re alone out here, remember?" I reminded him.

He simply rolled his eyes. "But were not off the camp grounds, and here are noticeable trails that go in one direction" he pointed with his fingers up and down the forest floor. I followed his finger and I saw what he meant. Letting out a sigh, I shrugged.

"Why not" I finally gave in.

An enlightened smile lit up his face, and he dragged me down towards the lake. Before we marched into the open of the camp fire circle, he pulled me behind the thick trees and high bushes out of sight from the counselors and campers sight. We both giggled at our expense, and kneeled down on the flattened dirt floor.

"Do you think they'll notice were gone?" I asked Jason, feeling like a big bad outlaw.

Jason smirked, feeling the sudden urge to role play along with the circumstances.

"Heck no partner, their too busy watching the other inmates, they never even noticed we broke parole and made a run for the hills!" he said in a funny western bandit accent.

I giggled.

"Your right, heck that ole' sheriff could care more about his stolen coffee and donut then us couple of rough tough badies!" I played along.

"Robbed bank, or Pink sprinkled donut…what's he too do in such a crisis situation?" he tried to say, but ended up burst out laughing near the end. It was highly contagious, and I felt myself fall on my back, clutching my swelling gut for dear life. Howls of silent, forced like laughter erupted from my stomach, and made me start gasping for breath. Jason couldn't seem to help himself either considering he was in the same state I was in.

It took a while for to regain our normal composure, but it was doable, though my stomach felt sore like it was punched in the gut a million times over, but it would subside shortly.

"Who would dare steal such the sweet ringed treasure, baked to perfect fluffiness, and topped off with the rarest of pink icings, and sprinkled with the most delectable topping any in all the land could imagine?!" I asked to really no one in particular, in a dramatic medieval like tone. Great, western to medieval, I'm going crazy.

"I would of course!" Jason growled playfully with an evil smirk on his face. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, shocked and surprised by his words.

"How could you do such a thing?! Not even the black knight would dare such a task, ye must be mad!"

His playful smirk widened, and he took a step on all fours closer to me. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…ye yet to know…" he thought out loud, with mischievous tone as he cupped his chin in evil plot.

I took a step back, putting a hand on my chest, and turned my body slightly away from him.

"And how would ye know of your intentions?" I dared to question him, swallowing bubbles of more laughs. Jason Voorhees, and all of his evilness, you would have to be asking of a death wish to dare to try!

"That's where the supreme element of an ambush takes place my princess" he whispered, lowering his head so his eyes gave off a sinister glare. I tilted my head.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

His smirk opened and a full set of teeth, minus two, showed and the widest of the wide smiles opened his face, and he lunged at me. Before I could react, his body was already flying towards me with opened arms.

"Surprise!" he shouted.

I let out a small scream, and was tackled. It wasn't full on, but just enough for me to be tossed off my butt, and rolled along my back against the ground with Jason's form looming over me with his hands on each side of my head. My eyes were closed and couldn't see him immediately, but when I slowly opened them, I could feel my cheeks flush a bright hot red. Not more than a foot was Jason's face. I could feel his warm shallowed breaths wash across my forehead. From this way, I could see every aspect of detail his face had to offer.

He had a slight scar above his right brow that I didn't notice at first, small wrinkles under his lower eye, and he seemed to have a sort of indentation in the right front side of his cranium. But what sparked my intent curiosity, was the way his eyes sparkled, I've never seen them twinkle with such an enlightened sense of wonder. The way the suns rays played with the outlined whites, and then creped into the dark chocolate pools of his irises, like little fishes were swimming in them. At this moment, I then noticed my breath was hitched in my throat, and my brain finally remembered how to breathe. My heart was speeding gradually quicker till I could feel it flutter against the inside my rib cage. We stayed like this for what felt like hours, just staring into each others eyes, the only sound present to us was our slow breathing, the forest fauna, and the pitter patter of our hearts.

"J-Jessica…" Jason whispered to me, his voice so soft and lost in thought, it could make a cougar purr.

I felt my heart jump at the sound of my name.

"Yes…Jason?" I asked him quietly.

Nothing happened; it was like time had slowed down for us, just so we could live this moment without interruption. He blinked, like contemplating what to do next. Slowly, he started to lean down, towards my cheek. Again I could feel my breath hitch to a halt in my lungs. I closed my eyes, and shallowed my composure, expecting the soon be expected.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!"

* * *

OK! I AM SO, SO , SO , SO , SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO FREAKIN LATE ! DX

I had the WORST case of writers block for this chapter, not knowing where to take it to. Didn't have a soild plan for the childhood part, but now I do, so expect more frequent chapters from here on out till you know what has to eventually happens fall those Jason lovers /3, then I may have to make a new plan. I have a good idea on what will happen, but I wont say anything yet, you'll just have to wait XD LOL!

Im so evil :D

But remember Young Grasshopper, good things come to those who wait ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sudden loud voice made both of us jolt and practically jump off of each other at the volume of this intruder. Jason and I both turned our heads to the source, and saw Carly glaring down at us. Her mouth was open agape and eyes wide with disbelieve.

"What are you two doing back here?!" she repeated herself.

"Nothing!" We quickly blurted out, exchanging terrified, red faced looks.

Carly's open jaw closed into a displeased frown, almost a sneer.

"That didn't look like 'nothing' to me! What were you trying to do, Voorhees?" she interrogated, turning her icy eyes to him.

I turned to him as well, my expression more scared than what Carly's was.

He didn't say a word. His eyes were wide with fear; too scared to even speak.

"I…I…" he uttered quietly, looking down at the ground. Carly stomped her foot, getting impatient.

"Speak up! Look at me when you talk!" she boomed, "I won't have any trouble makers in my camp sessions!"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" I rose up to meet her demands, "Why are you being so mean? We were only playing!"

"What? Doll house or using your Imagination?!" she snarled, "I don't know if you freaks were aware of what you were really doing, but I won't have any of it!" she finished, and then grab hold of both me and Jason's upper arms, and yanked us our feet. We both cried out at the pressure and stretching of our skin. Dragging us out of the clearing, she shoved us onto the trails, and started walking us to the mess hall.

Jason and I tried to speak to each other, but she kept us separate by holding us on either side of us, and her walking in the middle.

"Jas-"

"Shut up!" Carly snapped again, "I said no speaking! I do the talking, and you're gonna really get it when your mother hears about this, Voorhees!"

Even through I wasn't touching him, I could feel his muscles tense up, and the worry fear emanating from his body. My blood was flowing cold within me. Even though Pam wasn't my mother, she could still punish me as well. Why was I so scared? It was true what I said, we didn't do anything wrong to begin with, and Carly was only making a scene to make herself seem intimidating, or draw attention to herself and make herself feel proud and us bad when she pulled us out of hiding. I sucked in a deep breath, and climbed up the patio stairs into the hall.

Once inside, we could see Auntie Pam cleaning the benches and tables for lunch. Once we made eye contact, she stopped and placed her cleaning supplies down gently.

"Well hello there Carly" she greeted with a cheery tone, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"Well you see Mrs. Voorhees, I found your son here practically groping Jessica in the woods by the lake" she explained.

Auntie Pam's expression melted from a gleeful smile into a concerned frown. "I see…" she said.

Me and Jason shook our heads.

"That's not true mother!" Jason stated. Carly jerked on his arm to try and silence him, sending him a serious glare.

"We were only playing, and we fell!" I added. Carly did the same to me, making me wince, and she hissed "be quiet!"

"Let them go" Pam calmly demanded.

All three of us stood still, Carly tightened her grip on our arms.

"Mrs. Voorhees, I don't know if you know this, but this type of action is forbidden here at Camp Crystal Lake, and these matters must be handled by the head counselor" Carly objected.

"I said let them go!" Pam suddenly barked.

Startled, her grip on us loosened, and we slipped out of her hands, and to Auntie Pam's feet. Dumbfounded, Carly watched as Pamela kneeled down to our level and took us in her arms, and looked up at her. "I will deal with them; you did good bringing them to me. You may go back to the kids" she said calmly.

Carly shook her head. "I won't allow u to let them off so easily for what they have done-"

"Now you listen to me sweetheart!" Pam jumped to her feet, "To be honest, I didn't believe a single word that you said!"

Now I, Jason, and even Carly were taken aback by this. Was she serious?

"Don't tell me you actually believe the words of an eleven and nine year old, over an experienced counselor?!" she barked.

"I do. Jason is my son, and I know he would never, ever lie to me. You can go cry to Mark all you like, but I will do what ever it takes to protect my son." She explained with such a power in a voice though a calm tongue that would calm a stampeding herd.

"What about the little lady?" she spectacled in a snooty attitude.

"Jessica is like a Daughter to me, and will not hesitate to do the same! Now get out of my mess hall and go do your job!"

"You still don't know what happened!"

"I bet my right arm that you haven't a clue either! To what these children describe is nothing but a playful mishap leading to your misunderstanding!

"Oh really, well show me then you old bat, ask your innocent little angels" Carly instructed, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her hip.

Both girls seemed to be stabbing daggers in each others eyes with how intense the air was becoming. Pamela looked away from her and kneeled back down to us, and softly said to us "Kids, look into my eyes, and tell me the truth…did you two play a little too rough together and fall into each other?"

The atmosphere seemed to relax onto our shoulders, filling us with a sense of honest confidence, and both I and Jason nodded boldly.

Auntie Pam bored into our eyes, as if in search for any indentation of a hiding fib. Standing back up and turning to face Carly, who was patiently awaiting her answer, almost seemed to slow down time. "I believe my children" she said proudly, "now I will say this one last time, get out of my mess hall, and go do your job! Any kids go missing in those waters; it'll be on your hide!"

Carly needed no more encouragement to then race out the door and down the trails at the furious protective tone in her voice. Sent her running like a Jackrabbit.

Me and Jason watched her make her mad dash to the lake from the window by the door. We waved her a goodbye and sat back down giggling. Pam watched us and gave us a small smile, and sat in between us, wrapping us in her arms in a laughing bundle.

"We sure showed her!" I said with a wide toothy smile.

"No good bully!" Jason added.

Pam simply chuckled and ruffled our hair…well…my hair and Jason's head. "Now how bout you two 'trouble makers' help this poor old lady clean and set the tables for lunch." Auntie Pam instructed playfully. In fits of giggles, Jason and I nodded and leapt off of the bench and helped her prepare for lunch.

* * *

Im sorry that this if the shortest Chaptin the story so far, but I didn't really know what to add to the end. I didn't really feel like writing whole setting up lunch thing, cause in the past chapters I really used that filler. But hey, 2 chapters in 1 day after a huge writers block, u guys are lucky :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Just as I set down the last glass upon the table, we could hear the thundering footsteps of a dozen pairs of feet stampeding the patio stairs, shaking the deck and the front of the mess hall. The screen door flew open, and kids came piling in by the bucket loads, pushing and shoving one another to get to the front of the line. Some taking shortcuts and maneuvering around the long table aisles; some bumped into them and knocked over me and Jason's handiwork. Completely un-acknowledging our presence – once again – we almost were rammed several times trying to fix their mess. Soon, the line finally began to form, and things were calming down. Auntie Pam began filling the children's trays and the line started to move. Jason and I quickly sat ourselves closest to where Pam usually sits at her staff table separate from the campers on the edge of a bench beside each other.

As campers passed us, we could feel their cold icy eyes bore into our skin and their giggles echo in our ears as they recalled the incident by the lake.

"I heard that they were caught making out in the forest"

"Oh my god, really?!"

"Yeah. Carly caught them and dragged their butts back here, where they got into huge trouble!"

They turned their heads towards us, and watched our hunched over forms. I tried to keep my cool under their gaze and hurtful assumsions, my temper starting to flare up in my belly. I had to bit my tongue in order to not snap. My face was starting to bloom a shade of red. Not only cause of anger, but of what they said. We never even kissed back there, how dare they say those disgusting lies?! I found a kiss on the cheek and small smooching was fine and clean, but full on out making out?! That's just repulsive to even think about!

I huffed a frustrated sigh full of steam, and they went on their way. I could feel my emotions settle and I watched them take a seat on the other side of the hall. I straightened my back and took another deep breath. I glanced over to Jason who was still trying to conceal himself from view, mostly hiding his face in his arms. I went to pat his shoulder, but when I got closer, I could see the speckles of red peek out of the frame of his face.

"Hey, Jay…you ok?" I whispered softly.

The sound of my voice made him seem to almost jerk his body startled. I placed my cool hand on his back between his shoulder blades where the skin is the most sensitive to touch on the back. This seemed to bring him back to his senses, and he looked at me finally. I gave him a warm smile, which made him smile back. A fluttery feeling bubbled up in my chest, and I giggled. I looked up and saw Auntie Pam dish out the last people in the line. She made eye contact with me and waved us over giving us the signal that we could get our lunch now. I nodded and waved to her, then getting up and lifting my tray. Jason observed me, and followed my actions as we slid into our spots along the bar.

Auntie Pam walked over to us and scooped up in her soup laddel runny mac 'n cheese that streamed the orange yellow goodness all around the pasta. The delicious smell steamed around us, and made our mouths water. She pulled out 2 blue plastic cups next from under the counter, and filled them with milk, and handed them to us. We cheerfully thanked her, and went back to our table.

"Hey Jason" I whispered to him from across the table. He was just about to put a fork full of his lunch when I stopped him. He placed the fork down into his bowl, and listened to me.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

I looked around us to see if anybody was listening in. "When are you going to give your mom that necklace you made her?"

His eyes lit up, and started digging through his pockets. "Oh right! I forgot about that!" he exclaimed. Once no luck in the one pocket, he started scrounging around in the opposite one. Every time with no luck finding the beaded treasure, his eyes widened and mouth opened with worry more. Eventually standing up with last resort, he searched himself head to toe.

"Where is it?!" he whispered sharply to himself.

Pulling all his pockets inside out, lifting and smoothing every wrinkle on his clothing, even to go so far as to check his shoes and socks, no success…

"Jessica…" he whispered.

I could feel my eyes widen a fraction, and my heart drop.

"It's gone…"

"What?!" I exclaimed, rather loudly in fact.

I could feel all eyes on me now their gaze burrowing into my skin. Snickers and bubbles of small laughter echoed around the hall, and I sunk back down into my seat. Jason also looked around, and saw his mother watch us intently, curious and confused. He smiled nervously, and waved as if telling her everything is ok. She continued to look at us for a little while longer before going back to what ever it was she was doing. After no further events from us, everyone went back to their lunches, and paid us no mind.

Sensing no one was listening, I leaned towards Jason across the table.

"What do you mean you can't find it?"

"Its gone Jess" he whimpered, feeling tears poke at the back of his eyes.

"Well…can you remember when the last time you had it?" I asked him.

Sniffling to himself, he looked down at his hands in his lap and started in deep thought, mentally retracing his steps back to earlier this day. I saw him occasionally squint his eyes the deeper he went.

After what seemed like five minuets or so, his eyes shot wide open and back straightened, as if the answer slapped him in the face.

"The lake!"

Looking back down, he closed his eyes and remembered when Carly had yanked him up off his feet, jerking him towards the mess hall which made his body rotate sharply and the necklace fell out of his pocket.

He stood up from his seat, and started walking towards the door.

"Excuse me, but where do you think your going Voorhees?" I heard Mark call after Jason.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I…um…uh" he stuttered, his mother watching the scene play out before her. I could tell that he didn't want to spoil her surprise, and couldn't find the words to say.

"Lunch isn't over yet, go back to your table. You leave when everyone else leaves, and not a moment sooner."

"But I-"

"Now!" Mark barked at him.

This sent both Jason and me jumping at the volume of his voice, and sent Jason scurrying back towards me. Hushed whispers and occasional laughter sounded around us once again. I could feel his disappointment roll off him as he sunk back in his seat.

Auntie Pam meanwhile was staring daggers in the back of Marks head for snapping at her son. She looked as if she was trying to twist his neck off his shoulders with her mind. Jason's shoulders were hunched over like he was trying to hid his face or to block the campers and staff from his range of sight.

I sympathized towards him, a small frown creasing my face. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulders, I smiled at him. "We'll go later to the lake and find it" I whispered.

His eyes seemed to perk up at this. "When?"

"After lunch. I heard that we get a free activity period; we can do what ever we want…except go swimming, no counselors will be supervising the lake, plus everyone just got back from swimming anyway, so why would they go back?" I explained.

This brought Jason's spirits right back up to their peak, a large smile engulfing his face.

"Oh my gosh Jessica! Thank you!" he beamed, reaching over the table and catching me in an awkward, but sweet, hug. People that saw gave us odd glances and looks, but frankly I could care less.

Releasing me, he gave me on last smile before we picked up our forks and began eating our now semi-hot lunch.

* * *

After we placed our dirty dishes in the bus boy bin, and helping Auntie Pam clean up a bit, we were finally on our way to the lake to find Jason's lost treasure. The weather was peaceful and calm with a gentle breeze swaying through the trees above our heads. The calls of birds filled the forest with their songs. For some reason, just the two of us together like this, it felt right. I was at peace, and was happy to be away from everyone else and their criticism towards us. I smiled to myself and stole shy glances occasionally up at Jason, my smile never ceasing.

"We're here" Jason said calmly, and led me into the brush clearing.

Right as we had left it, our footprints and body marks still carved into the earth.

Immediately, we both picked a side of the clearing, and started to search for the necklace. Brushing away, eyes peeled for anything colorful.

The minuets ticked on, and on, and on. No luck was found along my end. I sighed and looked up at the high risen sun. Its hot rays didn't make this search any less difficult, but was making me sweat like crazy. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve, and continued searching.

* * *

About a half hour later, I heard a cry of victory from behind. "I found it!"

I whirled my over heating body around and saw Jason with the largest smile I had ever seen on him before, holding the necklace in the air in triumph, like it was the Stanley Cup…or something like that.

Getting back up on my feet, I dusted off my knees and walked up to him, inspecting the gift. A little bit of dirt was plugging a few beads, and the coloration was dusty. A little scrubbing and it would look good as new. Exchanging relieved and proud smiles, we stepped out of the clearing from behind the life jacket shed, only to be tackled and pinned to the ground not a moment later.

* * *

:D HELLO MAH LOVELIES 3

I just want to say THANK YOU ALL for all the positive feedback and amazing reviews ! Wow, I really didn't think alot of people were reading this, but last time I checked my viewing ratings (sometime a few weeks ago) I had over 4,000 people reading worldwide. **4,000+ !**

THANK YOU ALL ! 3 3 3 *bear hugs every last one of you!*

Updated - 2mins later after writing this.

OMGOMGOMGMG, OVER **6,000 PEOPLE ARE READING THIS ! *dies screaming and jumping all over the place in happiness. **Jason runs over and punches my chest a few times (his way of CPR) and slaps my face. I wake up and screaming continues*

Jason: *facepalm*

Me: *grabs Jasons hands and we dance like Idiots*

**MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted.

I could hear Jason shouting out and thrashing under his captors weight next to me, demanding to be let go. He was rewarded with a kick in the side, which made him cry out in pain.

"Jason!" I exclaimed.

Building up my strength, I ended up turning 180 degrees, and on my back. Now I could properly fight off my holders. Fighting blind, I flew random punches in all directions to ward them off, and kicked my legs around the air, crying out against them.

From above, I could see a blurry silhouette divide the crowd and place themselves in the middle, and sending their foot square down onto my midsection. Screaming in pain, I seized my attacking, and instinctively curled up onto my side, clutching my bruising gut.

Jason witnessed this, and fought off his holders more fiercely than the last, ignoring his own pain. He looked like a domestic dog being attacked by a pack of wolves. He landed a few good hits, but the same person that subdued me came around behind Jason, and sent a swift, solid kick with the heel of their shoe directly into his lower back. His body lurched upward and cried out in agony. Never before have I heard a more deafening pain filled scream in all my life. My heart lurched up in my throat when I saw two larger figures continue to beat him while he was subdued in a paralysis state.

"Leave him alone!" I suddenly roared at them.

The tone in my voice must have gotten their attention, cause they stopped. I looked down at Jason, who was quivering in fear and pain. The two large blurred figured were starting to slowly take shape and show detail as my vision started to clear. I could make out blonde and black hair, a sport jersey and a skull n' crossbones t-shirt, and soon their faces started to form. My eyes widened when they were the same boys from the bus. They smirked when they noticed I recognized them at last. Looking around, I could see every camper surrounding us as we lied helplessly on the ground. All having an evil look in their eyes or smirking with amusement. Jason started to look around frantically in a small state of panic. We made eye contact and swallowed dryly scared.

Suddenly, a large foot adorned with pink rhinestone flip flops stomped in front of our faces, not 30cm from our noses. Looking up, the foot connected to a tan knee, to curvy hips, to a blue V-neck shirt, to a head full of long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, dawning a malicious grin.

"Regina!" I blurted out. Her grin widened.

"Were you expecting somebody else?" she sneered.

Jason seemed to snarl at her voice, and tried to thrash under his captors grasp regardless of his swelling back. The two boys quickly jumped on top of him and the one with the black buzz cut grasped his head and slammed it into the earth. Instantly, Jason cried out and stilled. I felt tears stab into the back of my eyes, the salty solution stinging them. I squeezed my eyes shut and scratched them with my shoulders, but they slowly leaked out and pooled into the corners of my eyes. Regina was the only one who seemed to notice this, and got down on one of her knees, and tilted my chin up forcing me to look into her cold blue eyes. Most would consider them similar to an angel, but I regard them as an Ice Queens window to her frozen soul. I held back my urge to bite her finger clean off her hand. She smirked wickedly.

"You know, you should never travel alone in the woods, something like this could happen" she whispered.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Jason beat me to the punch.

"Yeah, cause forests are always full of vermin like you!" he suddenly shot out.

Regina snapped her head around and stared down at Jason. She released my chin and got up, making her way to in front of him. Jason snarled up at her, and spit on her feet. She screamed, extremely grossed out, and kicked a cloud of dirt and dust directly into his face. He coughed out, and shut his soil filled eyes, wiping them on his shoulder like I did. Hissing when I didn't work, he endured the pain, and still dared to stare knives into her head, spitting out a wad of dirt and saliva on the ground. Regina smirked again, and knelled down in front of him.

"Aww, poor baby, your all dirty" she cooed mockingly. Looking around, her eyes laid on the lake. An evil smile took over her devious grin, and she turned to her spectating crowd. "Who believes that Jason has been a dirty boy today, and needs a bath?"

Immediately, her adoring fans erupted with cheers and laughter. She turned to the two boys holding him down, and smirked. They returned her smirk with one just as menacing, and hauled Jason to his feet. He cried out and tried to fight off their hold, digging his feet into the soil as they dragged him to the beach. Laughing, my holders yanked me to my feet and pulled me along to watch the show.

I tried to force my eyes shut, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Jason. What were they going to do to him? Watching them take him further away from me, I could see that they were headed to the docks. My heart stopped. No…no, no, no, no! NO!

"Jason!" I cried to him.

His head shot up and turned as far as it could to look behind. "Jessica!" he shouted back.

My mind screamed at me to escape and help at any cost. Instantly, my body was converted into a weapon as my muscles called upon a hidden strength that I didn't know I possessed, and began striking at my captors. Landing firm hits in their backs and hard kicks behind their knees making them drop and clutch their injury.

Not too much longer after the one camper had cried out in pain, Regina had claimed her hold onto Jason's arms and the two boys who were holding him sprinted to me, and tackled me to the ground. Each one held onto my arms and over powered me greatly, and yanked me onto my feet. Their grip tightened every time I tried to wriggle out. The pressure increased, and each second that passed caused me to wince and faintly whimper, but I refused to show any strong signs of weakness.

Once it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore, my body betrayed my mind, and I slid onto my knees, but their hold never loosened. They laughed at my weak state, and exchanged triumphant glances to each other. I glared up at them, and snarled with utter hatred. They just merely rolled their eyes and shook their heads with amusement.

Back up at the dock, Regina had finally dragged Jason up to the fore front edge of the white boardwalk. His face was etched in a portrait of pure fear. My tears started to flow freely with no restrictions.

"Regina! Stop!" I screamed in utter agony.

She didn't even acknowledge my plea, but smirked my way. Jason turned his head towards me, his face ghostly white, eyes inhumanly wide; any wider he would probably rip the corner of his eyes, pupils quivering in his trembling body.

Closing my eyes, I couldn't bare watch. Behind my lids, a sudden vision of my dream flashed before me. My eyes shot open when I finally heard the cry for help, and a large splash sound erupted into my ears. My heart dropped, and I ripped my arms out of the boys grasp; ignoring the hand shaped bruise and bleeding nail indents, and sprinted blindly across the beach and leapt onto the docks. My feet thundered across white boards and shook the water underneath as it splashed through the separation cracks and sprinkled the wood making it a little slippery. Keeping my balance, I shoved Regina aside, nearly pushing her in behind me, and dropped to my knees at the edge of the boardwalk. Jason was shoved a little bit away ways, and the sudden pick up in wind created a strong current that pulled him further out, and farther from my out stretched hand.

"Jason!" I screamed to him.

His arms waved in the air whenever his head bobbed out to the surface, and then would submerge under the waves. He tried to call out many, many times, but only ended up only saying a handful of understandable words.

"Jessica!" he cried out over the waves and the strengthening of the wind, as it rustled through the thick trees and created a howling noise.

Dark clouds started to roll in from the far south east end of the lake from behind the high range hills, and the distant rumble of thunder started to approach us. The lake waves started to grow in height and crashed against the docks, splashing and spraying me and washing my tears off my face, but camouflaging new fresh ones that quickly stained my puffy red cheeks.

All this was happening too fast, my head felt like it was starting to cave in. Tiny hammers bashed on the inside of my skull and made me hunch over and try to squeeze the pain away.

"Jason! Come back, please!" I screamed to no one really in particular.

Forcing my eyes open, the sky had darkened over, and the winds grew louder over Jason's calls for help. Remembering my dream, doing nothing didn't help him, it killed him. I have had enough of crying over this, none of this was going to bring Jason back. Taking a few steps back, I eyed the life preserver from the lifeguard's tower, and threw it over my head, and stared at the dock. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my tears away from my face, and started to run.

"I'm coming!" I screamed above the raging winds, and dived into the stirred lake.

The cold waters hit my skin like a slap in the face, and the life preserver sliped out from around my body and the lake washed it away. My clothes stuck to my body tightly making my jean shorts constrict my legs making it difficult to swim; but unlike Jason I could. I kicked and pushed against the strong waves, using all my strength to get to him. My hair's pigtails were coming undone and the long strands stuck to my face and shoulders, I had to occasionally dive under to rid of that nuisance. The far out distance freezing temperatures snipped and bit at my skin like needles, draining me of my breath.

I looked up over the next coming wave, and saw a pair of hands go under the surface, and a frenzy of bubbles attack the surface. I gasped, and drew in a deep breath, and dove under. The water below was a brown and dark murky color making it hard to see, especially that the water was much colder down here, and the waves pushed and pulled my body like I was a worm. Straining my eyes, I could make out the distant blurry form of a sinking body. Widening my eyes to see Jason's eyes closed and body limp, I started to swim towards it in a panic. Doing so, my legs felt as if they were in flames on the inside, crying out in protest. The exterior freezing cold verses the painfully hot, an all new type of storm was raging in me, and it was taking its toll. The oxygen in me was draining, and my lower limbs had gone slowly numb. I coughed out a swarm of bubbles, and attempted to follow them to the surface. My arms scratched and pulled me to the surface, my legs little to no useful in this.

Breaking out my head from the surface, I inhaled a huge breath, but now the sky was a deathly shade of black and grey, and the lakes waves and winds were more powerful than before, and a large wave collapsed over top of me, slamming me back below. The force of it caused me to log roll and summersault around in the depth in the darkness, feeling the numbing cold sensation creep up my body.

Weakly looking around, I couldn't see Jason's body anymore…

I tried to move my arms, or my legs…I couldn't. I was doomed to aimlessly float in this abyss…all in vain…

I'm sorry Jason…

I failed.

* * *

*Sobs* IM SO SORRY JASON/JESSICA !

**AU**

I am going to be going away to California for 2 weeks starting tomarrow, so I wont be able to update for a while. BUT, I am going to be bringing my "Handy Dandy Notebook" and going to be writing while on the plane :D

ALSO, Im thinking about writing something to do with Predators and Badbloods, based off the story of "Alladin and the King of Thieves" :D Maybe I'll be able to write 2 stories and not have to wait for Jasons Jewel to be over eh? I will put in a poll for you to answer. ALSO, please, PLEASE vote in what story I should do next if I dont know what Im going to do.

ALOHA!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I found her!"

A voice rang into my ears. I could feel their presence was close, but they felt so far away. More pairs of feet trudged quickly through the wet forest debris towards where I lay in the muddy banks. My hair was strewn every which way and that under my head, tangled in aquatic foliage and filthy and soaked in the mud. Waves that washed upon the shore slipped around my body and hugged my form before pulling back. My clothes stuck to my shivering body and the winds sent chills all around where skin was visible. Goosebumps riddled my arms and legs dramatically.

The footsteps of the approaching people came into view, and their voices came out in a muffled ringing sound. A blurry face came in close to mine, and I could slightly feel their warm hands on my numbed cheeks.

"Jessica, can you hear me?" It said, all jumbled and mumbled to me.

I could barely move my arms or legs. My eyes felt like they had rolled into the back of my head and my mind all scrambled.

I groaned weakly in response as he gently turned my head side to side.

"We need to get her someplace warm, now!" I heard the person instruct the others behind.

All looked as if they wore dark clothing and transparent rain ponchos. They wore uniformed hats and were carrying what looked flashlights from what I could tell with my poor vision.

A pair of strong hands took hold of my shoulders, and pulled me out of the sticky mud, and cradled me against a warm, wet body. Feeling the blood flow again it rush back down to my legs, a dizzy sensation swept over me as what color that remained in my face flushed, and my head fell against their shoulder.

"Jason…" I half consciously breathed into their neck.

My carrier seemed to take notice of me speaking, and quickened their pace. I could see the darkened forest as it brushed past me in a hurry. Rain fell from the blackened sky and all around us. A rumbled of thunder sounded, and rattled inside my chest.

"Jason…" I repeated softly.

"Don't worry kid, were gonna get you out of here and someplace safe" I heard the stranger say to me.

My head started to hurt, and I let my eyes close ever to slowly. Images from earlier flashed before me, and a painful cringe scrunched up my face, and a small salty tear sneaked its way out of my eye un-noticed.

Soon, we were climbing a very familiar sounding set of stairs, and entered a brightly lit, familiar smelling building. A cry of relieve sounded from somewhere in the room, but even though it was incredibly faint to me, almost muted, I knew who it was.

Jessica! Oh my goodness, thank the lord your safe!" I heard Auntie Pam whisper, swallowing back a coming verge of tears. I felt her gentle, aged hands hug my numb body. A faint, barely noticeable smile lifted the corner of my mouth.

"Mrs. Voorhees" My holder said, "do you have a large pot of warm water here?"

She sniffled and nodded looking back up at him. Giving me a sweet small kiss on the forehead, she raced off to the back of the kitchen to retrieve what he required. Meanwhile, I was set onto a warm soft bed set in a room in the front corner of the mess hall, like a mini infirmary. He placed his hand on my forehead, and my vision slowly started to clear away all the fogginess as he stroked the side of my face reassuringly.

"Everything's going to be ok now, you're safe" I heard him softly say.

In my mind, I was shrouded in confusion.

What happened back there?

How did I get stuck in the banks?

From what I could remember, I was in the middle of the lake, and I was stuck beneath the freezing waves, the life being sucked out my body. It was all a blur, like a bad dream, and I woke up there.

What if it was? Nothing but another nasty old dream…

I moaned in frustration, and my head sunk further into the pillow.

I could hear voices around me as a friendly form walked in the room with a pot in hand, and a towel hanging over its side. The stranger took it in his hands, and thanked her before kneeling next to me, and placed a hot rag over my forehead, and started to bathe and heat up my numb limbs. The sudden warmth almost stung me and I was starting to get pin needles all around where ever the fabric touched. But also, the warmth on my head was clearing my vision further more, and I could now make out all the details in the peoples faces and bodies that stood around the room. The stranger next to me turned out to be a police officer with a cleanly shaven face. He had high cheekbones and tan skin. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, and full of concern. I could make out strands of dark brown hair sticking out of the sides of his uniform hat.

Opening my eyes slowly, they strained and adjusted to the bright lights coming from the main hall, and I could make out more peoples shadows as they danced along the far wall. Some looked familiar, and others completely foreign.

Taking in a deep breath, my eyes completely cleared, and my hearing adjusted back to normal.

Looking around for the first time in what felt like forever, I noticed my wet hair and clothes. And then reality suddenly hit me.

"Jason!" I suddenly blurted out.

The police officer jumped startled at the sudden action.

"Who?" he asked.

I turned to him, eyes wide and frame trembling with worry.

"Jason…my friend…" I whispered. "My best friend…"

He watched me as I turned away from him and eyes soften as I said those last few words. I stared almost absentmindedly as I recalled the incident, self praying that he was alright and that he got washed up somewhere along the lake like I did.

"Ok, do you know where you last saw him?" he asked me.

My head whirled around, almost close to a sort of panic like way. "He was in the lake, he was drowning! That's why I was in the water; I was trying to save him!" I exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed a little bit, and he looked down and sighed to himself as if he were trying to clear something off his mind.

"Little lady…we never found a boy in the lake" he explained softly, with a tinge of regret in his voice.

….What?

"W-What do y-you mean?" I asked with a quivering lip. My heart felt like it dropped down into my stomach.

But…if I washed up somewhere along the lake, then Jason must have too.

He couldn't be gone.

He wasn't dead!

But this wasn't a dream...

No!

"Try again!" I suddenly cried out.

The officers eyes widened, and his body leaned back.

"I was washed up on the shore! Maybe he was too!" I continued.

With each word that was spat from my mouth, the louder my voice became, and the more I was on the verge of breaking down into tears. I could feel the betrayful warmness that resided in me, and caused my face to go a shade of red. I could feel myself start to crack, my current stability breaking, and my heart shattering inside me.

"You have to go back! You have to!" I half screamed.

People outside the room could now hear every word that I cried.

"Jessica…we couldn't find him…not even the dogs could find him…I'm sorry…he's gone…"

I couldn't hide my agony any longer. After hearing those words, nothing else could have been said or done to comfort me. I gripped my pillow, and hugged in between my knees, and I didn't hold back. I let it all out in a muffled scream and fits of sobs.

"No! He can't be dead! He can't be! Jason!" I screamed muffled.

The officer next to me placed a hand on my back, and rubbed it in little circles as an attempt to sooth my emotions.

"But we did find this" he said, and reached into his pocket.

I looked up, and saw what the sole cause was for all of this. The reason we went back to the lake in the first place.

The colorfully beaded necklace that Jason had made that now dangled off of the officer's leather gloved pointer finger.

I carefully took it with a shaky, tear stained hand, and held in my palm as if it would shatter at any second. The tears welled up within me once more, and a hugged the last remnants of Jason close to my chest.

Looking up, my face was a deep, puffy red. I could see people now peering into the room, and I stared at one person in particular.

A long blonde haired witch watched me with fake concern.

A sudden rage swept over me, and overpowered my tears. Anger, hatred, the pure and clear red rage pooled into my mind when we made eye contact, and I jumped off my bed so fast it surprised the officer and sent him aback. I shoved through anyone that was in my way, and jumped on Regina, pushing down on her shoulders and sent her to the ground, me pinning her. The surprise attack left her speechless and still.

"You witch!" I screamed in her face, clutching the collar of her shirt.

Others around me approached me with caution and others ran right up to try and pry me off, shouting obstinacies like "what are you doing?!" and "get off of her", but what really made me ticked was when someone shouted this: "she didn't do anything wrong!"

Nothing wrong, eh?

"You! You killed Jason!" I shouted in even more rage, white hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

Immediately, the spectators around us protested, and tried to yank me off her. I dug my nails into her tanned arm, and could feel the skin shred under me when their strength finally pulled me off. The sounds of her screams filled me with a sense of accomplishment and satisfactory; but mostly vengeance.

"Jessica! What the crap was that for?!" I heard another officer shout at me.

A nearby medic rushed over, and quickly started to treat her bloody arm. Leave it to get infected! Dip it in the filthy lake water and let the irony set in! Kill her with what she used to kill my best friend!

I glared up at him. How dare they take her side?!

"Her! He-She-She killed Jason!"

A hush fell over the crowd. Murmurs were heard all around.

"She's lying!" I heard Regina spurt out. All eyes were on her now.

My eyes widened.

What?!

"No! When I dove into the water, she was the only full witness!" I screamed, and looked all around me, and saw the other campers that took part in all of this. "And all of you!" I continued, "You held both of us down and beat us to the point where we couldn't move! And you killed him!"

A loud series of protests rang out over my testaments, and denied it all.

"Now your crazy!"

"That freaks nature must have rubbed off on you!"

"Who's to say that you didn't kill him?!"

"Now that's enough!" A very loud voice boomed over us all, full of power and authority.

We all looked behind us, and a path parted for the largest police man I have ever seen. He had a shaven bald head, aged eyes, broad shoulders, and a posture that screamed 'don't mess with me'.

He strode over to where I laid, and looked over at both me and Regina.

"Get up, both of you" he ordered.

We quickly jumped up to our feet, and stood straight and tall with respect, but glared at each other from the corner of our eyes. He noticed this, and stomped on the old wooden floor boards, and our attention quickly snapped back to him.

"Now, I want to get this story straight" he said in a deep raspy voice. He looked over to me first. "You, tell me. What happened out their tonight?" he asked me.

I looked up his intimidating form, and gulped nervously.

"Tell me!" he exclaimed.

I took in a deep breath.

"Regina, and all of them" I said gesturing to the campers behind him, "we were attacked by them…trying to find this" pulling out Jason's necklace.

The officer slowly took it out of my hand, and brought it close, inspecting it. After a few minuets of looking at it in full 360 extents, he turned to Regina.

"What would have been your motive for this?" he asked, in a deep growl.

Her eyes went a little bit wider, but didn't show any full signs of weakness. "I wouldn't know, because I had nothing to do with this" she said calmly, looking the officer dead in the eyes.

I scoffed at her lie. "You know exactly what you did! You big fat liar!" I screamed the last part.

She turned her body sharply to me, and leaned right into my face. "You know what squirt, what is your problem?! You falsely accuse me solely on murdering your best friend, and all I've ever been to you is nothing but nice!" she bellowed.

At this point, I was ready to tackle her again, and this time rip her golden locks right out of her head.

"Yeah!" another camper agreed. We both turned to the crowd of kids.

"You and Jason were the best of friends, and you say that we would ever do something like this to you?!" another one added.

Soon, all of the kids in the room were agreeing and adding on to Regina's mountain of lies. Its height over powered me and its weight slammed itself upon my shoulders, making it increasingly difficult to stand up for the truth. I was surrounded and drowning in this sea of lies, no one to help me.

"Now this is a huge disgrace!" another, more elderly voice shot out. Its tone spoke out that it was finished with having to hide in the dark until now. All eyes were trained on its source.

"You kids need to be punished!" Pamela shouted to all of them.

"Now Mrs. Voorhees, I think you need to sit down now" the officer from before coaxed her, but she merely brushed him roughly off of her.

"No! You don't understand! Jason was my son! And Jessica!" she looked to me, "she was his best friend, and the most child with any honesty in their heart in this room!" she shrieked. All the campers took a step back from the rage in her voice, looking a little scared.

"If there's anybody you should be believing right now, it's certainly not this blonde worm! But this innocent little girl you see standing here!" she said, standing next to me.

The large officer looked over to the two of us, and then back to the sea of kids. After a few moments of silence, he turned to his officers for their opinion. Most shook their heads, and motioned to the kids.

He sighed.

"Mrs. Voorhees, I am sorry for your son's loss, but if these children say that they didn't do anything, then they didn't."

Both of our eyes widened to his false conclusion.

"We are going to send all these children home, and close the camp" he finalized.

A loud eruption of moans and protests fired out from the campers like a shot from a cannon, and tried to get the officer to reconsider. But he ignored them, knowing they wouldn't understand the current situation.

"We are going to call their parents, and tell them of the crisis, and have the bus take them home early. I'm gonna need forensics here ASAP after the area has been cleared, and find out whether this boy was murdered, or death was accidental."

"You idiots!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the officer sharply turned and glared my way, "Regina and they murdered Jason! They killed him! They killed Jason!"

He had enough of my pathetic screaming, and stomped his foot solid on the ground.

"Shut up already!" he shouted. "The defendants have pleaded, and you're just shaken up from nearly drowning yourself, you're delusional! I take one look at these kids and see nothing but sweetness. You're all going home, and that's the end of the discussion!"

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening…Jason was dead and now nobody believed me…nobody except Auntie Pam. We both stood there in silence, none saying a word outside looking out on the lake. I looked down, and felt the beads from his necklace jumbled up in my pocket. My eyes widened, and I looked up at Auntie Pam, who was holding her mouth with her hand, and cradling her elbow with the other, trying not to cry. Feeling my heart sink into its own abyss, I grasped at the hem of her sweater, and shook it gently. She jumped slightly startled, as if she was in her own little world, she looked down at me, and sniffled back coming tears.

"Yes dear? What it is?" she asked me in a shaky whisper.

Looking down into my pocket, she followed my eyes, and I slowly pulled out the last thing from Jason, and lifted it up into the faint moonlight. The light reflected off the beads and made it easier to see. Her eyes widened, and she raised her wrinkled hands so they brushed under mine. I could feel her trembling soft hands against the back of my hands, and I slid the treasure into her open palms.

"H-He wanted to give this t-to you…t-that why we were at the l-lake…" I softly said, tears approaching me making my voice quiver.

A soft breeze blew through the forest, carrying the lakes deathly scent with it. A moment of silence came over the two of us, and suddenly, she engulfed me in a tight, motherly hug, like she was afraid that she would loose me too if she ever let go.

"Th-Thank you, J-Jessica" she softly sobbed into my shoulder.

I took in her loving warmth, and rose my hands and constricted them gently around her figure, and we both softly cried in each others arms.

* * *

OMG, 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE I LEAVE IN 12 HOURS XD

DX OMG, THE SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY, BUT THE PROBABLY EITHER THE SADDEST (Or second saddest (12) ) CHAPTER EVER ! DX

*bawls out like a freakin baby*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That following morning, the area was cleared of most of the previous police officers. The team they had called 'The Forensics' had come in the early hours of the morning, and taped off a perimeter of the crime scene with yellow police tape that read 'DO NOT CROSS' repeatedly in bold black lettering.

"Ok, I want these kids packed, ready, and out of here by noon" I heard the large police officer, who I learned his name was Sheriff Joe Baker, instructed another officer.

The officer nodded briefly, and walked of to converse with Mark of the whole situation.

Meanwhile, I was seated of the patio steps with Auntie Pam. Her face was still a faint shade of a puffy red from crying last night. I didn't look any better than she did, tears dried and crusted along my cheeks in invisible streams; my head also ached a little too.

"Attention happy campers" we heard Mark call out on his bull horn, droned out and in a flat out boring tone. Clearly, he wasn't very pleased with this whole thing.

Groans of sarcasm rang out from the scattered groups in the playing field.

"Now, as it pains me to say, under Sheriff Bakers orders, I want all of you to return to your cabins, and pack your bags, and meet back here for the bus to take you home."

Instantly, whines and understanding moans of protest rang out. Campers that understood the situation, or were better listeners, started to thin out the crowds and disappeared down the trails. Those that stayed out grew their childish cries, like they were used to having their way and tried to make them reconsider by throwing a fit about it.

'Somebody died you idiots, nothing is going to fix this' I gritted in my mind, much wanting to scream it to the skies.

Thankfully for them, I didn't have to. They eventually got the hint and followed their friends.

I was about to get up and go too, when a soft, shaky hand grasped my wrist. I looked down and saw Auntie Pam look up at me with heartbroken puffy eyes.

"Jessica…" she whispered with a scratchy throat, "before you leave…I want to…no…need to give you something."

I cocked my head to the side confused, very much similar to what Jason would do. Noticing this, her eyes widened, like she saw Jason standing in front of her instead of me.

I opened my mouth to ask what.

"Jessica! Get back to your cabin, Baker wants this place cleared ASAP!" I heard Mark shout to me from across the field.

I quickly shut my mouth, and fled down the squeaky wooden steps into the woods.

Auntie Pam watched me go in a fleet of fear with a sorrowful look, only to snap upwards with anger in Marks direction. No child must be forced to leave like that.

He sighed distastefully, and pulled out a white cylinder and a box of matches, before residing into the dark green counselor's cabin, slamming the door behind.

The humidity from yesterday's rain lingered heavy in the air, hard on my body and breathing. I swatted away any annoying insects that were attracted to my smelly, sweat covered skin that buzzed in my face and ears. When the cabin came into view, I jogged to it and scurried up the steps.

I opened the wooden door, all eyes turned away from their luggage and on me. Their hatred and disgust for my so called doings were burning into my head. They blamed me for the murder, and for their all going home for it. I was glad we were leaving, and that their fun was cut short.

They all deserved it!

I returned their horrid stink eyes with a casual walk by to my bed, and dragged my backpack from under my bed and started to repack. Locking my attention to what I was doing, I blocked out their murmurs of insults from the corners of the cabin. Snarling and sniffing back a coming runny nose from approaching tears, I gave them off a sinister glare.

"I hate you all" I silently whispered. I could barely hear it, and I doubt anyone else did either. I allowed a single tear to escape from my eye, and felt it splash on the back of my hand.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time everyone was ready. I sat alone on the far side of the clearing on a line of boulders. Sighing, I looked back down the parking lot towards the camp, and stared at the lake. A twinge of sadness broke through me, and I sniffled.

My one, true friend…gone forever…

Just thinking about it made me hug my knees and bury my face into them, a million emotions and thoughts swarming my mind.

I was so caught up in my own little world; I was startled by a sudden rustle to my right towards the thick brush. I peered towards the sound. I couldn't sense any movement from within, but I could feel a pair of eyes stare straight back at me. Something invisible felt like it was pulling me towards the unknown creature.

"Jessica!" I heard my name being called from the far end of the parking lot.

I quickly turned my head to the person, and saw Auntie Pam come jogging up to me. Out of the brush, a small chipmunk dashed past my line of vision, and up a tree. I watched it go up, and saw it observe me from a higher up branch. It cocked its head at me. I smiled up at it, and turned my head back to the forest, no longer feeling the tension of being watched.

I sighed…it was only a chipmunk.

Pamela finally made it to my seating place, and sat down next to me. She was breathing heavily, like she was in a hurry. Was she running all over the camp to look for me?

"Here you are" she panted, "I…I wanted to give you something before you took off."

Reaching around to the back of her neck, I heard a soft click sound, and she came back putting her hands around the back of my own neck, and the same click sounded.

I looked down, and saw a beautiful thin gold locket. Placing her raisin textured fingers around the quarter shaped pendant, she pushed a small button that unhitched the cover, and the locket swung open to reveal what it hid so dearly inside.

A picture of her, and a younger looking Jason sitting together on a deck in the front of a wooden house.

My eyes widened. He looked like he was my age!

"Auntie Pam…I…I can't take this" I whispered dumbfounded. It was a very beautiful necklace, but it looked like she treasured this item, especially now that her only son it gone.

She shook her head with a small smile. "I want you to have this" she said softly.

She closed the locked gently with a small click, and held my hand in hers as well and in between us. "Jessica…I want you to know that even though Jason is gone…I want you to always, always have a part of him, and me, with you."

She pushed my hand encasing the necklace against my chest gently.

"Consider yourself a part of the Voorhees family…my child."

I was left speechless. I honestly didn't know what to say. This gift…was something special. Slowly opening my hand, I could feel her love fill me as I gazed it the golden pendent. A quivering smile spread on my face as I looked up into her aged eyes.

"Th-Thank you…Auntie Pam" I whispered, and threw my arms around her.

She returned the gesture with equal amounts of sadness and love. I couldn't believe what she gave me.

I would cherish it forever.

Startling both of us, a distant honking drew our attention to the dusty dirt road as the camps promotional bus came bumping down the trail, sending clouds of dust into the air. Pulling into the parking lot, it U turned and parked so it faced the way it came. The driver opened the doors, and campers started to load up with their back packs strapped to their shoulders.

We both turned our attention back away from the bus and towards each other. And hugged one last time, making it last as long as we could.

Finally pulling away, she placed a short and sweet kiss on my forehead, and whispered. "Goodbye Jessica."

"Goodbye…Auntie Pam" I whispered back, and as I walked slowly away, my hand slipped gently out of hers.

Loading up onto the bus, I slipped into a seat in the middle of the vehicle, and looked out the musty window. My eyes locked onto Auntie Pam's, and I gave her a faint wave, feeling all the sadness bubble up in my stomach and fill my eyes. The same quivering smile spread on my face as the bus's engine roared to life. Pamela returned the small wave, and I could see through the dirty window that her face was starting to turn a small shade of red, as she began to start to cry as well.

My hand spread out across the cool glass, and the bus started to move, trees started to brush past us, and Auntie Pam fall behind us, fading away into the clouds of dust the tires spewed up.

The further we left the campgrounds behind, the tighter my grip on the pendent became, like I was holding onto Pam and Jason the whole way, risking that if my grasp on their love was too weak, they would slip through my fingers like the cursed lake waters.

The waters that stole him from me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window, feeling the bumps of the trail making my head bang against the hard translucent surface, letting my tears fall freely.

"Jessica!"

My eyes slowly opened to the faint, almost inaudioable sound of my name. Looking around the bus, no one was looking in my direction.

"I must be going crazy" I whispered to myself, and closed my eyes again.

All of a sudden, our bus was slammed to a halt. Everyone's bodies were thrown against the back of the seat in front of them. The bus's tires got weak traction against the loose soil road, and slid for a small distance.

"What the hell was that?!" Our bus driver shouted to no one in particular, as he looked out his left side window.

"What?" A few campers said in union, and everyone got to the left side of the bus, trying to get a view of what stopped the bus.

"Something ran straight across the road in front of us!" the driver explained. "It just didn't look human!"

Some of the campers started to laugh.

"Maybe you saw Bigfoot"

"Or the Loch Ness Monster!"

Soon, the whole bus was laughing. Well, everyone except me. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at their jokes. Right now, nothing could make me happy. I looked to my right and saw the empty spot where only a few days ago, a little boy sat. As sweet and innocent as anybody could be, and he was murdered just because he was different. I placed my hand over the spot, and stroked the grey leather covering.

As time passed, the commotion calmed down, and everyone was back in their seats. The driver turned the key in the ignition and the bus shook to life once again. I peered outside and scanned the thick area if what the people said was true. Did something really run across, or was the driver on something before he left. It was probably a deer or something.

Leaning back in my seat, the bus began to move again, and when I closed my eyes, I heard my name being called out again. This time I was more awake and alert, and I looked outside once more. The bus came to the end of the dirt road to the main free way, and stopped to wait for the traffic to clear. I took this time to clearly observe the forest. I sat on my knees on my seat, and opened the window so I could see more clearly.

Way in the far back middle of the forest, I saw something rustle in the thick brush, and that feeling of being watched returned to me. I squinted, and when I shielded the sun light from my face, I could make out what looked like a dark and dirty silhouette from behind a tree and berry bush.

In the shape of a boy.

* * *

HIYAAAAAA ! 8D

IM BACK IN CANADA BABY !

California was really fun, but its great to be back up north =3

Holy Crap! I have over 100 reviews ! 8D THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH ! XD

I loved those reviews from Strange Demise XD U ARE HILARIOUSLY MESSED UP GIRL, And I LOVE that XD LOL!

THANK U ALL FOR REVIEWING, YOU AVE NO IDEA HOW THAT BRIGHTENS UP MY DAY, AND MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE 8D

I LOVE U ALL ! Say thank you Jason =D

Jason: *bearhugs every single reviewer, and hands out chocolate chip cookies we made with Auntie Pam XD*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When I got home, my mother was sitting on the white porch swing, frantically twiddling her thumbs hoping I would have made it back ok. When she finally saw me come walking up the driveway, her whole composure lit up like a light, and she raced down the porch steps and engulfed me in a hug as the bus drove away. My face was red from crying half the way home over him, and the first friendly contact in the whole two hour ride here was overwhelming. I squeezed my mom back in a death grip hug, and I just let all my agony spill out over the dirt walkway.

"Mom!" I practically sobbed in her light blue sun dresses shoulder.

Her bouncy wavy hazelnut hair curtained over my soaking face, and a few dark strands stuck to my cheeks. She stroked my back reassuringly trying to get me to calm down.

"Shh, shh. There there Jessica. It's going to be alright. You're home now, everything will be ok" she cooed in a voice only a mother would know how.

My head ached from the constant stress the whole time home, repeatedly remembering that shape in the woods.

Was it real?

Or just a figment of my imagination from the pain of loosing him?

We stood outside in each others arms for a while before my Mother took me by the hand, and we walked back up into the house.

The smell of lavender and vanilla filled my nose the second we walked through the blue door. I could see mother was cleaning the house while I was away.

'Typical Mother' I mused to myself.

I walked into the living room, sniffling, and flopped onto the white flower patterned sofa. The large window in the middle of the wall in front of me let in the afternoon sunlight, and there was no need to turn on any lights cause how constant it was. It bloomed the many flowers that were potted around the book shelves and desks. Mother was a florist and author, most of the books on the shelves were written by her, and every single flower in our possession started out as a seed with her, and transformed our home into a greenhouse.

Mom came through the connecting door of the dinning room into the living room, and sat down next to me, wrapping a slender arm around my shoulder and brushing away any stray hairs away from my face.

"Sweetie, the police called and told me what happened. Are you alright?" she asked me concerned.

I wiped my eyes with my wrist, and took in a deep shaky breath, getting ready to speak.

"Honey, what's this?" my mother asked, unknowingly interrupting me.

I looked down to where her hand was at, and saw her fingertips lightly holding the gold locket.

My eyes softened at the way the sunlight was reflected against the shiny metallic surface. I placed my hand on the pendent.

"It…it was a gift…" I softly said.

My mother took my hand off it and looked at it more closely, and saw the little button on the side of it. Gently, she pressed it, and was shown what it held inside.

"Who are they?" she asked me.

I looked down and saw the old photo.

"That's my friend and his mother" I explained. "Auntie Pam…and…Ja…Jas"

I could feel the tears start to rise once again. "Jason"

She looked closer, and I noticed her face slightly contort into a strange twist of curiosity and weird. Don't tell me she thinks Jason's odd too!

"He's…certainly different looking" she confessed honestly.

I looked away. She did. Would anybody give him a chance?!

"But he is cute."

My ears practically shot up when I heard that. My eyes whirled right back around to face her, and a smile was tugging at the corners of my mouth. She saw my positive reaction, and smiled back at me. She looked back down, and observed Pamela.

"And you said this was…Auntie Pam?" she asked.

I nodded.

She tilted her head a little, and then nodded in satisfaction. "Well, she's very pretty. He must get his eyes from her" she complimented.

My eyes beamed at her, for once from anybody, nice comments.

She gently closed the locket and stood back up, lifting my backpack off the hardwood floors, and handed it to me. "Why don't you go unpack, and I'll get started on lunch, ok sweet heart?" she offered.

I nodded, feeling a lot happier than before, and started to crawl up the stairs like I used to do when I was younger, my bag flopping awkwardly strapped to my back.

I stormed into my room, feeling the childish vibe welcome me home. All my toys put away in the box and on the shelves. Mother was obviously in here too.

I giggled.

I tossed my bag onto my fluffy bed and unzipped it, now noticing all the things I thought I would have needed, but never even took them out of my bag at all. Not even my coloring book and pencils. Huh, I guess I was having too much fun with…I sighed, and placed my hand on my new necklace. Opening the shiny object, I laid on my bed with my back supported by the headboard and towered up pillows, gazing absent mindedly at the photo.

"Why did all this have to happen?" I wondered to myself.

Looking back and forth between the two, I was tuned out to anything outside my focus, and the current duty of unpacking flew over my head. I spread out my legs and my body slid down to lie straight out onto the mattress and quilt, pushing my bag to the foot of the bed. I could feel my eyes slowly start to close as the lids grew heavy. Gently closing the cover, I held it carefully to my chest and rolled onto my side, snuggling my head into the soft pillow. Like a forgotten memory, I held onto it tightly, and gave into my body's temptation, as a deep tranquility of sleep took over.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and the instant I did, I gasped for a full lung amount of air. I was floating in the abyss of a body of water. Looking around, I was having a sense of déjà vu. Murky brown water with a lot of commotion on the surface, waves and rain scrambled the sky which was a dark grey; nearly black. My eyes widened when I realized where I was.

I squinted my eyes, and looked through the blackness, to try and find a floating child somewhere in all this mess. I did, but it wasn't a boys.

In front of me, was myself?

My mouth dropped, but I tried to suck back in my air, but when my lungs didn't suck in a mouthful of dirty water, but air, I then realized I could breathe. I started panting in shock and confusion. I stared at my body, and then I could truly see what I was. I was a translucent figment, ghostly almost. Was I reliving my own near death?

I calmed my breathing to a normal speed, and I watched my floating body, tossing and turning to the movement of the waves and currents. I wasn't rising to the surface; where I was found in the banks, but plummeting down to the lake bed.

I tilted my head, seriously confused and scared. If I was here today, something must have happened, because I was clearly not anywhere near the shore.

I got my answer.

From the left of my body, a dark figure shot up from the lake bed, and grasped hold of my arm.

I was dumbfounded, shocked, and interested.

My body was rising to the surface now, towards the banks.

My first instinct was to follow. It took all my strength to swim up towards the unknown savior. My head finally broke out, and I looked all around for the shore. The hard pouring rain pelted through me. I watched my arm as the drops glided through it intrigued. My ears perked to the sound of grunts to my right. Turning my head to the sound, I saw my body being dragged up the slope and through the mud. The dark forest camouflaged the figures form, same with the murky waters. I couldn't tell who, or what it was.

I swam as best I could to the shore, but out of sight in case they saw me. It didn't even cross my mind that I was only an invisible figment to anything around me, but I continued on.

I crawled up the far banks, and crouched behind the brush and water foliage. The figure finally managed to pull me up, and set my head down gently on the ground. Its hand prints left globs of mud on my upper arms where it dragged me. Its form hung over mine, and started to press down on my chest repeatedly. My body slightly arched up with every one.

Tilting my head in interest, it took a while before I realized that they were performing CPR on me; I've seen life guards do this on people when I went to the beach last summer. Who ever this person was, they must know how, or know the basics of CPR.

A few minuets passed, and my head lunged upwards in a loud cough, and water came spewing out.

The person let out a relieved sigh, and I started to breathe normally. The unknown hero kneeled down over my cold body, and placed their had on my cheek gently, like they were supporting my head so I could breath better, or they were worried about me.

I observed intently; when I tried to inch closer to the scene before me.

"I found her!"

The figure over my body's head shot up, and they took off running into the woods away from the approaching voices. The lakes waters crashed against the banks, and washed away any footprints the mystery person left behind.

Out of the brush came the team of police who found me.

They surrounded my body, the kind officer from before kneeled over me and shook my shoulder gently, trying to wake my half conscious body.

I looked up from my hiding spot, and saw that the figure was also spying on the scene. I guess they also wanted me in safe hands, but I wanted to know who they were.

Who saved my life?

But just as I started to move.

"Jessica?"

I felt dizzy.

"Jessica?"

I could feel myself slip away.

"Jessica?"

My eyes opened to a bright light.

* * *

"Jessica honey, wake up" I heard a soft voice coo to me.

I stretched my arms out to the sky and let out a long yawn. To my left, I saw my mother standing there, her cool hand on my cheek. I blinked a couple of times to clear my blurry vision.

"Its time for lunch sweet heart"

"Oh…ok mom. I'll be down in a minuet" I replied.

She smiled sweetly, and left my room, gently closing the door with a soft click.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and looked at my hands that were folded in my lap, thinking of my dream.

Who saved me? Did that really happen, or was it just a dream?

The yummy smell of grilled cheese wafted into my room though the air vents, and brought my thoughts back to the present, and felt my stomach growl hungrily. I just realized that I didn't have anything to eat this morning.

Groaning, I jumped off my high bed and slumped down the stairs, pondering in the back of my mind.

What really happened to me?

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOH, who do you think saved Jessica? (eWe)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hours had passed since the children had left. It was a blazing hot day with their tired backs to the sky, hunched over in the dirt searching for any remaining clues towards Jason's death. The rain had washed away much of the evidence away from the face of the camp grounds.

"Sir, there's nothing traceable for any signs of foot prints" one of the forensics told Bakers.

He grunted in frustration.

"But, there were riffs carved deep enough into the soil to leave faint possible evidence of a struggle."

The sheriff's head lifted at the sound of that, his face uncovered from the rim of his hat. "Show me" he commanded.

He was lead through the trails back to the shore by the life jacket shed, and the forensic kneeled down with a pencil in his hand, using it as a pointer to display the design in the ground.

"Hmm" Bakers said, studying the unnatural carvings, "They're definitely there."

"And there's more by the docks." The forensic told him, walking over to where they were with Joe following close behind.

Kneeling on the white boards to stay clear of disturbing the dirt, he was intently observing these riffs more than the last.

"These intend that someone was dragged by the heels, and they thrashed against who ever was holding them judging how deep they are" the forensic explained.

Baker looked up at him.

"Looks like this person really didn't like getting wet."

"So…that girl…" Joe said to himself.

Forensic nodded. "I don't think she was lying."

Bakers growled in utmost frustration. "And their all gone."

Forensic nodded.

Staring at the cursed marks for a few moments, Baker took off his hat and slid his hand through his damp thinning hair, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose shortly after, the heat and now frustration getting to him.

"Find me the mother of that kid…Voorhees, get me Mrs. Voorhees" he nearly growled out.

The forensic nodded quickly, and jogged off towards the staff cabin.

Sheriff Baker scrunched up his nose, briefly baring his teeth, and walked off to the lifejacket shed to wait for the forensic to return.

* * *

I shut my suitcase with two small clicks from the locks, and lifted it from the bed. Sighing, I took one last look around the small structure, and wiped my eyes gently.

A sudden small knock broke the silence.

"C-come in" I quietly called out.

The white door swung open slowly to show one of the forensics from the lake. I sniffled.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Voorhees…there's something that you should see…" he answered softly, almost shyly.

My eyes widened a fraction, and nodded. Following him outside, I put down my luggage onto the steps, and he lead me towards the lake. I was reluctant to continue once we reached the forest trail, but a part of me pushed me on to find out what happened to my son. I swallowed my hesitation, and trudged on with my head held high. I refused to give into the tears that built up within me.

Once we reached the clearing, he pointed over to the shed that supplied the lifejackets and paddles for the canoes and kayaks piled up on the racks beside it, where Sheriff Bakers stood, looking a little annoyed. I strode over to him, not breaking.

"Mrs. Voorhees" he greeted.

"Sheriff" I replied with a curt nod, "you wanted to see me?"

He nodded, and motioned with his pointer finger for me to follow. I obeyed.

We walked over to the docks, and he spread out his hand in front of him for me to stop.

"Look here" he said, pointing to the ground.

I kneeled down onto my creaking knees, and looked closely, noticing deep groves in the soil. I tilted my head.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Ma'am, we have reason to believe with this evidence" he began, pointing at the riffs.

I leaned in intently listening.

"…that your son was murdered…" Bakers flat out finished.

* * *

Pushing the bushes branches aside, I finally made it to the cabin where she would sleep. My feet ached from trudging through the thick forest, and head was glistening with sweat. Peering into the musty window, all that was inside there was a stripped bed of any sheets or pillows, and all the desk tops were empty. Looking around, the door was opened a crack.

Sneaking around the cabin, I saw a packed suitcase on the steps. Looking at the name tag, it read "Pamela Voorhees."

Looking up from it, I heard distant chattering coming closer. Ducking into the bushes, two police officers walked by; one sucking on a white glowing stick that made smoke blow out from his nostrils and mouth when he took it out.

"Jeez Rick, you're gonna give yourself cancer one of these days if you keep up that disgusting habit of yours ya know" the other officer who didn't have one of those smoking sticks in his mouth.

Rick just turned his to the side and blew a thick cloud of grey into his face. The officer's nose scrunched up and he hunched over and started coughing. Rick laughed.

"Aw c'mon Steve'O buddy, live a little."

Steve'O straightened up, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Rick, I told you to stop calling me that. It's Steven!" he retorted.

Rick rolled his eyes, smiling with his yellow teeth. "Hey, did you see that kid that stood up to Joe last night?"

Steven chuckled. "Who hasn't seen or heard about it? It's all over the station!"

"That kids gotta have some guts if she's brave enough to stand her own against Bakers, woo wee"

"And you know that other kid she was going on about…Jason I think his name was"

Rick looked over to him, "you mean that retard of the cooks?"

I growled silently to myself.

Steven nodded. "Anyways, she claimed that she was washed up in the banks cause she was trying to save him from drowning" he explained.

Rick tilted his head. "In the middle of that storm?"

Steven nodded again.

My eyes widened.

Rick howled with laughter. "Now THAT'S a story! Medias gonna eat that right up!"

Steven's eyes widened a little. "You're gonna tell this to the press?! What about privacy for the kid, and the boy's mom?"

"Screw that dude, this is gonna blow up all over New Jersey, maybe even the whole U.S.A!"

Steven scowled at him. "You're an ass! I'm not having any part of this!" he growled, and walked away.

Rick rolled his eyes again, and followed him like a shadow.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. So…Regina didn't throw her into the lake like she did with me? She jumped into the lake willingly?! I could feel my face heat up as it changed color. And not only did she do it willingly…she did it for me…me…

I looked down, her floating unconscious body pictured in my mind.

"Jessica…" I whispered to myself, the silence of the forest around me.

Suddenly, a very familiar cry rang out through the forest, echoing from the water. My ears perked up, and I started to silently sprint though the brush. My feet lead me undetected to the docks, where I saw the woman I was searching for. She was on her knees at the end of the boardwalk.

I made my way as quietly as I could around the police and a team of people that had the word "FORENSICS" labeled across their backs. The dried mud along my arms and stained into the white fabrics of my t-shirt gave me a slight camouflage from my bright skin. If I didn't have this, the cops would have easily discovered me.

Gently brushing away the branches of the bush concealing me, I could see her kneeling along the boardwalk, staring down into the murky waters.

"No…" I could faintly make out.

Tears started to drip from her jaw bones, and ripple into the lake. Her lip began to quiver, hands clenching into shaky fists.

"My son…Jason!" she screamed the demised name with a scratchy throat.

The forensic member that escorted her knelt down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her fragile frame comfortably. A part of me wanted to jump out and hug her myself, anything to make her happy again.

"Mrs. Voorhees…we never found his body, so there could be a chance that he is alive. If you like, we could-"

"No."

The forensic tilted his head in confusion. "No?" he repeated.

She turned her head to face him, a flash of anger sparked in her eyes. "You heard me. Jason lived a life filled with nothing but abuse and pain…" she growled; but started to fade out in sadness. She looked to the sky, tears still flowing out her eyes.

My feet started to tense up, wanting to show her I was ok. I gently pushed away a branch.

"He's in a better place now…nothing will ever hurt him again…that's all I've ever wanted for him…to be safe from the outside world…" she sniffled.

I halted myself, eyes widening.

The forensic stared at her for a little while, and then nodded a little bit, though he was still rather confused with her decision.

"If…if that's what you truly want Mrs. Voorhees…" he gave up, and slowly got back up onto his feet and headed back to the shore.

The Sheriff watched him as he walked by, both sharing glances at each other. The forensic merely shrugged. The Sheriff looked back at her, and shook his head looking down, and followed his friend.

Ducking back down under the cover of the large leaves, the duo walked past me. Shifting my brown eyes back to my left, the beautiful woman still sat crying, praying to god that her son would be alright, that he was safe under his wing.

But I was not.

Her shoulders shook as she quietly sobbed to herself. I could hear her mumble incoherent things under her breath, but I could make out her last few words.

"Must be punished…for you…"

Who must be punished?

She got back up onto her feet, and continued to mumble to herself. As she got closer, I could make out what she was saying.

"It's their fault…all their fault…those kids must be punished…all of them!"

She walked towards me. I tried so hard not to reveal myself, or for her to see me. I lied there, stone still. Her attention was aimed towards the police cars in the far side of the lot, but she walked towards her blue jeep. She climbed in, and slammed the door. The headlights beamed on, and the engine roared to life, her face red and scrunched up in contorted anger. Flooring the pedal, she spewed up a cloud of dust in rage, and sped down the dirt road. Anybody that was near her at the time quickly covered their eyes and mouths, while some weren't so lucky and started to cough violently.

"Crazy bitch" I heard one of the officers growl under his breath.

My eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger.

How dare they insult my Mother!

* * *

Hello my lovelies. Im sorry I haven't updated in a whole 13 days OoO omg...it must have been torture...oh noes...

Seriously Guest person...quit posting a million update notices on the same chapter, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, but if this may come to a surprise to you...Ido..indeed...have a life!

*Sighs* ANYWAYS, In other happy news, I went to Fan Expo on the 22nd 8D IT WAS SOO MUCH FUN ! XD

I got Halloween 5, An adorable Jason "Friday the 12th" shirt, and my very own Jason mask 8D 8D 8D !

Its hanging in my room next to my bed and dream catcher XD Now I can have my own Freddy vs Jason 2 fight in my room or my dreams XD LOL.

I cosplayed as Freddy genderbended XD But at first I didnt wear my green striped shirt(cause I have no real freddy sweater XD), and when we first walked in, I saw a guy dressed PERFECTLY as Jason walk right in front of us XD 8D

I didnt have my costume shirt on, and I wanted to take a picture of it on with himn XD But when we found a B room on the otherside of the room, he was already gone 8(. I didnt get a picture with anybody that day, but 2 people took pictures of me cause I cosplayed XD SOO many people dressed up as Deadpool XD LOL.

I went with my BF who was cosplaying as Scout from TF2, my 2 best friends, and my other friend who went as a goddess. She was beautiful :D

In a nutshell, IT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN, AND I PLAN TO GO AGAIN NEXT YEAR ! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

"Jessica, you up?" I heard my mother call up from below.

I groaned from under my thick pillows. "Yes mom!" I called back down.

"Hurry on down, Tom's making us a big breakfast!"

I shook my messy grown out hair out of my face. It flew out of my sleepy face and cascaded back down my back once I sat up. Looking around, I yawned and rubbed my eyes while stretching. To my left, a large lump was buried under their blankets in the other room. I rolled my eyes; she must have been hung over…again. Sighing, I grabbed my bottle of water, and quietly walked into her room. Setting down the bottle onto her nightstand, I gently shook her shoulder.

"Amy…Amy wake up" I whispered.

A painful groan emanated from her burning throat.

Geez, did she chug a whole case herself?!

Her hand went straight to her head once she started to stir.

"Argh…damn it, my head hurt like hell" she growled.

I handed her my water bottle. "Here, this'll help" I whispered kindly to her.

She just looked at it, and swatted it away. "Get that outta my face Jess" she said in a slightly slurred voice, "you know I don't drink that crap…"

I rolled my eyes. Yep, she's still a little drunk. "Its water Amy…" I sighed, "this is why I don't drink."

She chuckled. "You need to let loose some time, ya know that? Get your nose outta those books and live a little"

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "No, I'm fine. I'll meet you down stairs with a big bottle of Tylenols."

She gave me a smile and thumbs up. "Sounds good" she groaned.

I slumped back across the dark hall into my room, flicking on the light as I passed. My room was tidy. White carpet flooring and light green colored walls. My bed wasn't yet made, and the sheets were all strewn about along the mattress. My grey diamond patterned curtains were shut, and the sun had barely risen from the horizon. My digital alarm clock read 6:05am. Looking at my reflection in my full body mirror to my right on my door, I grabbed my brown bristle brush, and started to tame my knots. Over the years, my hair grew down my back to my hips and my bangs to my chest as they were combed over to frame my face.

Once my hair was smooth again, I opened my closet and pulled out my long sleeved white shirt. Quickly slipping off my pajama shirt and swapping it for my school shirt, I wanted to keep my underwear concealed under my clothing as much as possible, I never felt comfortable without a shirt on; same with my pants, slipping on a pair of jeans quickly.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I never bothered with putting on make up, it made my face feel weird and weigh it down. Also it made me feel like a prostitute. Grabbing my silver hooped earrings, I slipped them it gently, and hooked in the back securing them.

And finally, the _Piece du Resistance._

Lifting the silver chain from its hook from my wall, I unhooked it, and clipped it back around my neck. The little gold pendent shining in the light. It's been a decade since it was given to me. Opening the locket and aged picture was white along the edges from being opened countless times throughout the passing years, each one bringing back memories of us, and each leading to fresh tears; another reason why I never wore make up.

Wiping away the beginning fillings of the tears, I took in a deep breath and relaxed myself. Placing my hand on the smooth surface, the metal around the edges was slightly rusted. My heart slowed down underneath it, and I slipped my messenger back pack over my shoulder and went down the stairs.

The delicious smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon hit me like a brick wall, and I could start to feel my mouth water.

"Good morning" I heard Tom greet me in a sing song voice over the sound of sizzling bacon.

I sat down at the dining table next to my mother. "Morning" I replied with a smile.

Through the years, mother grew lonely, and decided to start to date again ever since my father died in the war. When we heard the news, she broke down for about a month. She barely ever talked, and her flowers started to die from lack of care. Her books would be put on hold, and her managers would get fussy with her, making her angry and cry. I did al that I could to try and cheer her up; I even decided to make her breakfast in bed one morning, and water all the plants in the house for her. Within the week, the flowers started to regain some of their color, and brighten up the house. This seemed to bring mothers spirits up, and she rose from her depression state. She pulled her life back together, and eventually moved on thinking that's was dad would want for her.

While getting groceries one day, she ran into Tom. They hung out, started to date, and after a few years they moved in. They as in both him and his daughter Amy. He's my step father now, and Amy my step sister. We were nothing alike, but managed to tolerate each other. She was a popular party animal that went out every weekend, always managing to come back drunk or spending the night at a friend's and getting a ride home or to school. I on the other hand, I was a book worm, always reading and learning something new every week it seemed. School was important to me, and I intended to go to collage and get a degree in psychology; and maybe even a minor in art and writing.

After a few minuets, a steaming hot plate of food was set down in front of me with a glass of milk. The delicious smell was overwhelming and I started to chew my bacon.

A little bit later, slow thumps started to sound down the stairs, with groaning followed by it. Getting up, I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Tylenol bottle like I promised, and sat back down.

Amy eventually slumped into a chair across from me, and I handed her the pill and my milk. "Here you go" I said.

She gave me a limp side smile and plopped the pill into her mouth and chugged my milk, sighing when it was all gone.

"Thanks" she breathed out.

Taking back my milk glass, I tossed the alcohol smelling dish into the sink and grabbed a new clean one, refilling it with the delicious dairy product, and took a cooling sip.

"So, what do you have going on in school today girls? Summers almost here." Tom asked.

"We're supposed to have a summer volunteering application in order to graduate, and all the seniors have to do it. The postings are gonna go up today outside the guidance office" I explained to him with a smile, excited what we'll be able to do.

Tom nodded. "Well that sounds interesting, what do you think you'll do…if its up there anyway" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe the vet?" I suggested.

"I'm gonna volunteer at the local bar" Amy said.

Tom and I both looked at her. "I don't think that will be on there Ames" I said.

She groaned.

"Well, you'll just have to see then wont you" Tom concluded with a smile of his own. I smiled back and nodded eagerly.

About a half hour had passed, and I was slipping on my flip flops and heading out the door.

"I'm leaving. Coming Amy?" I called into the house.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" she called back, her headache finally gone down.

She threw on her bag and flew through the screen door and down the porch steps. I closed the door behind her, and we started walking down the road to the bus stop at the intersection.

"So did you really mean it when you said you wanted to volunteer at the bar?" I asked her skeptically.

She laughed. "Of course I did Jessie. You know how I feel about alcohol" she replied with a smile.

"If you really ended up going through that experience, you're liver would have definitely with out a doubt burst at the end of the day"

"I can hold my liquor thank you very much!" she retorted.

I briefly laughed and rolled my eyes.

"We should try that theory with you someday lil sis" she offered.

I must have jumped back at least 5 feet away from her. "And you know how I feel about alcohol!"

"What's your problem anyways? You've never taken a sip in your life, yet you're scared shitless about it" she threw her hands in the air.

"Try taking health class sometime, you'll learn what kind of crap your chugging into your body" I huffed on ahead.

She stood back behind, and stared at me dumbfounded.

I made it to the bus stop quicker than usual, and she caught up to me just as the bus came rolling down the hill. The tires squealed to a halt, and the driver opened the doors. We climbed in, and sat in our seats. I sat near the front and stared absentmindedly out the window alone. Amy on the other hand trudged to the back of the bus where all her drinking buddies were sitting. I sighed, and pulled out the book I was reading called 'The Red Badge of Courage' by Stephan Crane. In a way, I related to Henry, trying to fight the war, but fled and went in hiding to fight another day, only to rise above it all and become the hero he dreamt of becoming. Someday, I would show those who looked down on me and see who become's successful in life rather than drinking their lives away.

Opening the hard cover book, I got comfortable and started to read the whole way to school.

* * *

Major time skip! I didn't know if this was too early or not. YOU TELL MEE !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The lunch bell rang throughout the building, and the hallways began to fill with students. Taking out my headphones, I paused my music and started to clean up my area, taking the brushes and washing them in the sink. Placing them back in the cup in the front of the room, I grabbed my still wet canvas and set it on the drying rack at the back of the room.

"Have a good lunch Mrs. Peterson!" I called out to her as I walked out the door with my bag.

She gave me a small brief smile and wave.

Like always, I had to maneuver my way through the human traffic, frequently apologizing for any bumping; some I didn't even cause, but it was in my shy nature to try and be some what social and nice to strangers around me. Some would wave and say it was no big deal, while some of the bigger and older students gave off a glare and continued on.

Finally making it to my locker, I twisted in the combination, and the metal door swung open. Hanging up my messenger bag, I grabbed my lunch bag and shut the door.

Suddenly, a large swarm of seniors started to fill the hallways, every one of them heading in the same direction.

To the guidance office.

Remembering the postings, a smile spread on my face, and I followed them.

A large amount of pushing and shoving was proportioned in the group, mostly by the larger sport junkies, trying to get first in line to try to get in any sporty events. Greatly wanting not to get flattened by jocks, I shyly stepped backwards with my head down and hugging myself for protection.

"Sup Fluttershy?" I heard a voice say to me from behind.

My ears practically perked up when I heard that voice. Turning my head, I saw my Bronie bud Sam. That smile took over my face once again.

"What's with you and ponies Sammy?" I eyed him.

He shrugged. "Their about 20% cooler than COD."

I sniggered and shook my head. "Yet you still call me that name"

"Hey, It fits you!"

I rolled my eyes, and we gave eachother a quick hug. He was always the one to make me feel better.

"So what do you think you'll volunteer for?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, what ever is easiest I guess."

I nodded. "Same here"

"Hey, maybe we can do them together?" he offered.

"Maybe" I replied.

Standing there together in the hall, we waited till the crowd was thinned enough for us to squeeze into. Most of the applications were already filled out. As I was browsing the lists, a sudden weight slammed into my back.

"Boo!"

I screamed, and turned to see Amy and her friends standing there.

"Sup sis?" she said teasingly to me.

I rubbed my now sore shoulder and glared at her. "Not funny" I growled.

She giggled and gently pushed me aside to browse herself. Sam came up from behind and took a look at my shoulder, his blonde hair lightly brushing my cheek tickling me.

"Sam I Am, your mane is tickling me again" I laughed.

A smirk came over his face, and started rubbing his head into my cheek purposely. "You mean like this?" he taunted.

Laughing, I pushed him away playfully. "Stop it!" I breathed out in giggles.

He chuckled, and gave me a quick noogie.

Pushing him away again, I straightened my hair out, and he put his hands up in a surrender position.

"So did ya find anything yet Amy?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I think I did…" she replied still unsure.

We both looked at eachother, and walked up to the bulletin board to see.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Its counseling for this run down camp..." she replied.

Right after she said that, a sudden shock of electricity shot up my spine, and my eyes widened.

"I think it's that camp your mom said you went to when you were a kid…Crystal Lake was it?" she asked me.

As soon as that name reached my ears, I shoved her out of the way, and found the application for it.

**Volunteer Consolers Needed for Reopening of Camp Crystal Lake **

The atmosphere around me became stale and still. Feeling my oxygen intake becoming swiftly shallow, and I was breathing hard as my heart started to beat against my ribcage vigorously. My head started to feel light, and my balance was shifting.

"Jess!" I heard Sam cry out, his arms shooting out to catch my timbering one.

I was in shock, and stuck in my own little world in my head. A million questions and emotions were swarming within my mind.

A little while later, a small crowd of passing by students started to form a small ring around me.

"Hey, is she alright?" a student asked Sam.

"She was fine a minuet ago" he replied.

"Was it something I said?" Amy asked.

Sam shrugged.

My breathing became rugged and shallowed. My brain felt like it was restarting, trying to regain its control. In the meantime, I was unknowingly whispering that one special name.

"Jason…no"

Sam and Amy both turned their heads to me once I started to speak again.

"Jessica! Are you ok?" he called into me.

A few minuets had gone by, and my breathing became stable and strong. My head felt dizzy, but I managed to sit up on my own. I leaned against Sam's chest when he lowered me down to the ground.

"I…I'm fine…" I quietly replied.

"What happened to you just now?" Amy asked me.

I shook my head to try and clear it out, and used Sam as support trying to stand again.

"That…that place…"

Amy and Sam both looked at eachother, and then to the application, which only had a hand full on names listed on it.

"And…you mentioned somebody…Jason?" she asked again.

His name echoed in my mind. Jason…Jason…Jason.

I could feel the tears start to well up in me. Sam noticed this change in my emotions, and pulled me into a comforting side hug. I took in multiple deep breaths, and held onto the pendent.

"Who is he?" she asked me a third question.

I had to look down, my bangs curtaining my face from view. My shoulders shook with grief, and the clear streams started to roll down my cheeks. My teeth gritted together, lip quivering.

Sam looked up at her, and gave her a warning glare. "Stop asking questions Amy. She's upset. Clearly, this place has hit her on a personal level, and it would be wise to shut your trap" he warned.

She was taken aback by this new protective side to him, and stepped back in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

Looking back down to me, he brushed away my hair, and wiped away my tears.

I sniffled, and straightened up. "I'm fine" I said.

Standing up I wiped away any of the remaining moisture from my face, and stared at the list.

"I know what I'm going to do"

Sam and Amy looked at eachother, and then watched m as I scrawled my name at bottom of the list.

Suddenly, a group of jocks saw me sign the list, and one of them cried out, and brought the other attention to me.

"Hey chika, you know what you just did?!" one of the Latino members called out to me.

I merely turned my head to him, and stared. "I'm well aware" I responded with a steel posture.

The others talked loudly amongst themselves, and one of the others pointed a thick finger at me.

"Have you even ever heard of that place, and what it's done to people?!" he asked me.

Now, the first incident was at least 10 years ago, so what else could have happened if it was closed down?  
I shook my head.

"Oh snap! You're gonna wanna erase your name off that list after you hear this!"

I turned my body around to face him.

"Ok, so what I've heard is that some lady went absolutely bat shit crazy one day, and started killing off all these counselors. She blamed them for her son's death. He was deformed or…retarded or something" he began.

A growl emanated from my throat. But at the same time, my eyes were widening. Was it Pamela they were talking about? It must have been her! Why would she kill off the counselors when it was the campers fault? I asked him that.

"The kids apparently bullied him, and she says it's the counselors fault for not watching over the kids like they were supposed to. They were off having sex or something" he explained with a suggestive tone.

My eyes widened more. So…was that free period that day at the camp all for their own enjoyment?!

"Ok, anyways. After she killed everyone else, one apparently made it out. She cut that crazy bitches head off with a machete!" he finished with widened eyes, and a face expression that read 'that's freaking sick right?!'

By now, right as soon as those cursed words were said, I could feel my blood start to chill, and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

Pamela…is dead?!

My balance was shifting again, and I leaned against the wall for support, my hand grasping my pendent for dear life. Opening it, the very last remnants of Auntie Pam laid in my palm.

Now…I had a reason to return…

* * *

AND THUS THE ADVENTURE BEGINS :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

That night, I tossed and turned in my bed. The whole day, my mind was spinning. They were really going to open that run down place again? Even after what happened last time?!

I sighed.

At least this time, they'll hopefully hire some responsible staff. Then a thought struck me.

Not only am I going to pay my un dying respects to Auntie Pam's vengeful murder, I'm going there to actually watch over those children once opening day arrives, making 100% sure that they stay absolutely safe.

Closing my eyes, the conversation that Sam and I had at the bus stop replayed in my mind.

* * *

"Jess, you're sure you want to go back? You seemed pretty affected just by hearing the name of that place" he said to me as we waited for the busses to arrive.

I nodded. "I have some business to take care of."

He tilted his head. "What kind of business?"

I looked away slightly, and sighed. "You remember that woman that those guys were talking about at the sign ups?"

Sam nodded.

"I…I knew her…"

His eyes widened a little bit. "You did? How?"

"She was like my guardian when I went to camp when I was only 9"

"And her son he mentioned…did you know him too?"

I nodded slowly, feeling sadness build up in me.

"Was that that guy's name you said before…Jackson?"

I shook my head. "It was Jason"

He snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "That's it!"

I looked away, and stared at the ground, placing my hand on my pendent again. He saw my hand go to my chest area, and he looked down and saw what I was holding.

"She gave this to me…"

He took my hand off it, and saw it more closely.

Pressing the small button, the cover swung open, and he saw the 2 people I held so dear.

"That's the lady…and her retarded son?"

My head snapped up, and I squeezed the locket closed tightly, my eyes filled with anger and a fury lit them up.

"He's not retarded! He's anything but!" I suddenly screamed out, launching my head and shoulders upward, making my hair fly out behind me like a sort of cape. It settled back down along my back, leaving me in a defensive spike like pose, pointing straight at Sam.

All those that were in ear shot turned their attention to my little outburst. Sam took a startled step backwards and his hands up in surrender.

My teeth gritted against each other like a snarling wolf, emerald eyes narrowed and smoldered with rage.

"You may have never have known him, but he was my best friend, and he's sure as hell not retarded!"

"Jess, calm down…" he tried to soothe me.

I only stared him down. I shouldn't have to calm down.

"You know, you're just like everyone else was!"

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Always judging him by how he looked. You probably don't even care that the condition he had could've be serious! You have no idea what its like to grow up and have your whole childhood stomped on by those around you. Taunting you and treating your like you're the freaking plague! Avoiding you and calling you names like trash! You're beaten down one day, and murdered the next! He didn't deserve to die; Jason shouldn't have died out there in the lake! It should have been me!" I rambled on without thinking anymore, shouting out at the top of my lungs, throat burning from the building sobs.

Everything and everyone around us was still and silent. Only the gentle swaying of the trees in the breeze remained, carrying the stale sense of dread. It seemed to slow down time, and it was a short while before I realized what was unknowingly locked away in me for so many years escape into the world. My throat felt cracked and strained, a fleshy red colored in the back burned greatly with each shaky breath. The salty tears stained my reddened cheeks and puffed my eyes.

Sam's expression was full of shock and fear, he had stepped back a few feet during my outburst, and we stood there in each others wake, eyes locked.

A few minuets had passed, and my mind started to reboot, and my body began to stir once again. Now realizing what I just did, my greatly tensed muscles lowered my shoulders, and my leaned over form straightened to where I stood normally. My fists still clenched at my sides, I lowered my gaze, and my hair shielded my face from view. The bus pulled up from behind me in the parking lot, and the doors swung open.

"Jessica…" Sam softly said, with his hands slowly outstretched towards me. As he took small steady steps towards me, his finger tips barely brushed my shirt before I took a sudden step backwards, shoulders raised a little bit, and a small whine sounded deep in my chest.

"I…I have to go" I whispered, trembling. Turning, I boarded the bus quickly without haste, and settled on the opposite side of the bus from Sam's view of me through the windows, and hugged myself as I leaned my aching head against the back of the seat in front of me.

The now boarding students glanced cautiously at me as they passed, talking amongst themselves about whether or not I would be ok. I sniffled pathetically, and wiped my eyes dry.

I saw the design of Amy's shoes slowly walk by me. I could feel her eyes on me, but didn't say a word to me or anybody. Looking away from her, I leaned my forehead against the cool glass of the window, sighing.

No one would ever understand the connection I have with him…how could anybody?

* * *

I could feel my face heat up once again, and I flipped myself over and hugged my pillow, quietly crying into its softness.

* * *

Feeling something soft and moist under the back of my hand, I slowly opened my eyes to a timber forest. Looking around, I saw I was in my white ankle length night gown I wore to bed. The soft moist feeling off my hand came from a large patch of green moss. I turned to see I was lying against a fallen log, completely covered in the cushy fungus. The trees near me felt old just by brushing a hand against their calloused bark. A sudden series of chirps welcomed me to this area, filling me with a calming sensation. Looking up, I saw a little chickadee chirp in my direction. I smiled, and mimicked its call. Its head cocked to the side, and replied. Suddenly, its body twitched, and it took off in flight. It looked spooked.

Looking around, I saw nothing.

Shrugging, I started to walk. The debris and twigs swept and crunched under my sneakers. The sun was starting to set, sending a golden light throughout the trees. I never remembered coming to this place.

Brushing a thick low branch aside, a long row of run down cabin came into view, each having a number on their door. They were aligned in order down the trail. Choosing to investigate this familiar area, I followed them. They lead me to an over grown clearing, weeds and ferns growing out of a dryer type of soil, it looked like it was once sand. The faint remains of what looked like paint were faded into the ground, in the same pattern as you would see in a soccer field or basketball court.

At the end of the clearing, an old shack was falling apart. The wood was rotting from the outside in. It looked like it was once filled with usable sport equipment. Rusted nets and flattened balls. But now it looked like it was filled with bird nests more than that.

Looking around some more, a large wooden building's roof was visible through the swaying branches, the dark green metal reflecting the suns rays and making it shine like a star whenever the branches parted.

This attracted me like a moth to the flame, and made my way around the brush that separated us. What stood before me was a white building with chipping paint showing the rotting exterior underneath. It supported a familiar green deck with rickety old stairs that I doubt could support much more than a large dog's weight.

Looking around and inside the cracked windows, I could see the tops of bench legs, like they were flipped over and set on top of tables. Their bases wood was chipped and paint peeling, same with the green painted walls. The shutters on the outside were hanging off by a hinge in some sills, but others were either shut, or completely torn off by Mother Nature and were almost lying under the deck; probably crawling with insects in and underneath it.

Vines grew and intertwined with the cross hatched gate under the boards to the ground to keep large animals and such things out, similar to what you would see in a garden. Dead or dying flowers bloomed and were hanging by their thin stems, swaying weakly in the wind.

Looking back up at the sky, the sun was setting further, and the light was starting to fade away into darkness. The faint twinkle of stars started to appear to the mid east as the purple and navy blue colors drove off the orange and reds into the western horizon.

Feeling a sudden chill wind sweep into the area, my arms and legs became riddled with goose bumps, even under my long sleeved night gown. The long hem around my ankles flew upwards, and swayed to the rhythm of the wind. I hugged my arms and brought my legs close together underneath. My auburn hair started to also follow the winds gusting motion as it whipped around behind me. I closed my eyes to shield them away from the stale dry breezes.

Soon, the winds seized, and I could feel a bright light come into the skies. A bright full moon had taken its place in the darkness, lighting the way to another trail. Opening my eyes, I saw the new pathway, and started to follow it down towards a glistening object.

Suddenly, a murder of crows took an unsuspected turn for me, and swarmed out of the trees right above me. Their loud flaps of their wings sounded like sonic booms, and sent me diving to the ground onto my knees, covering my ears in fear. Their caws send chills running down my spine. The flaps soon faded off into a distant memory, and disappeared into the night. Peering up cautiously, I sighed relived once I saw they were no longer present, and pushed my self back up onto my feet.

The gentle sounds of washing water gradually started to get louder the further I proceeded down the pathway, and at the same time, my heart felt like it was beating faster as this invisible force of curiosity and fear mixed together drew me to the area.

Parting away a single branch opened my eyes to a vast glassy lake. My eyes widened. This couldn't be the place. It looked so peaceful, quiet, and untouched.

How the eyes deceive the most forgotten windows of the past…

Most…

Reeling in a deep breath, the ingenuity of the irony came to pull me to the gentle serenity of the scenery, and feel the cool calm waters wash up against the shore. Somewhere inside me, I could feel the mysterious and somewhat frightening feeling of being watched from within the cloak of darkness. It churned my stomach into unsettling knots, and sent another wave of chills fleeing down my spine. A sense of dread washed over me, and I could feel no living conscious of the vibe that taunted me with its ghostly nature.

Turning my attention away from the lake, I peered into the dense black brush, hoping to find some sort of evidence to prove my feeling right.

"Is somebody out there?" I called into the forest.

The silent whispers of the trees seemed to haunt me from their still, unmoving forms. They were hiding something from me, and I wanted to find out what. Swerving my eyes around, I scanned the area, eyes peeled and ears strained. The chilled winds returned and played with my gown and hair once again, but I stood my ground. There was no doubt in my mind that a pair of eyes surveyed me from under the cover of the trees. Feeling my chest tighten, I summoned the courage within me to face my ghost.

Taking a step forward, I heard something move within the brush.

Freezing once again, all senses were on high alert. The smell of death and dread wafted into me, and a familiar vibe surrounded me. Looking down, a wide spread shadow played out across the ground under my feet. A large, menacing figure wielding some sort of object.

Following it down to its feet, I paused when I saw only my feet; but it continued to grow…behind me.

Looking back up, I slowly turned my body.

Shadowed by the large, bright full moon, its silhouette stood unmoving. It had broad bulky shoulders with a build as thick as a tree trunk. It looked like it wore some kind of hunter's jacket that was tanned, tattered, and torn in places; also stained with a rusty brown discoloration either trickled or splattered across his sleeves and chest.

It wore dark black pants that seemed baggy on him, with ripped holes in his knees.

And from what I could tell from his face, it wore something covering it. A faint shaped contour line separated itself in the light from the actual size and shape of his head; also it sent off an unnatural shadow.

But what really set off the fear meter for me was the deadly looking object he wielded in his right hand. The reflected light indicated that it was indeed constructed of metal, and it was sharpened to a point at the end.

Feeling my heart gradually begin to race, I raised a hand to my chest to feel the pitter patter grow under my necklace. Taking in deep shaky breaths didn't seem to help me.

The large figure tilted its head as if in confusion. Did he not want to hurt me? A gentle breeze swayed my hair and gown once again, and carried the scent of pine and earth from his body to me.

Strange, he smelled similar to the lake waters as well...

A few minuets had passed by, and none of us had chosen to make a move towards the other. Soon, his head tilted back to normal, and he slowly started to walk towards me.

Scared, and unsure of what to do, I turned my body an angle away from him, ready to run if necessary. My eyes widened as the light died down from his form to see every detail of him. That thing covering his face was a yellowed hockey mask.

Wait…hockey mask?!

Thinking back to my childhood, an old dream of mine included this strange character. He was the one who gave me my wish to have revenge upon Regina for killing Jason.

Just thinking back to that dreadful memory caused me to silently whisper his name unknowingly to myself.

"Jason…"

The figures head had shot up a great deal once the deceased name passed my lips. Had he actually heard me say that? I barely even heard it.

Looking back up to him, his eyes within his masks eye holes were wide with surprise and curiosity.

Looking into his eyes, I was so hypnotized by their twist of emotion behind them that I barely even noticed his hulk form charge at me with a speed that I never expected.

A small scream escaped my throat when I felt my body's weight shift quickly towards the ground, but I landed seated on the ground with a settle thud.

"Ow…" I breathed out.

I would have fallen flat of my back if it wasn't for the rough feeling shape of a large hand supporting my upper back. Slowly reopening my eyes, I came face to face with the large mans masked features. He was so close to me I could feel his cold breath wash over my cheeks. He stared into my emerald green eyes, like he was scanning them unknown to me. His eyes were a deep dark brown shaded by the mask eye holes blocking out the moon light to truly see their full colors.

He stared into me for a few moments, before lowering his gaze to my neck area.

In my mind, I thought he was trying to stare down my night gown, and I started to tremble, using my hands to flatten my neckline, and press down for security.

His eyes came back to meet mine, and he noticed the fear swirling inside.

Looking back down, his eyes were locked onto something in particular, and nowhere near my chest. Looking down myself, I saw he had taken an interest in the golden pendent. Using his opposite hand, he slowly lifted it from its dead state along the ground, and slowly used it to touch the smooth surface; he looked almost timid, like it would jump out and bit his finger off or something.

His gloved hand's finger covers were torn off, and exposed his black fingernails and calloused skin. They gently slid over my necklace, and held it up between his thumb and pointer finger. I could feel him take in a deep, deep breath before opening it…

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes shot open, body jumping off the mattress out of fear. I could feel cold sweat break out over my forehead. Looking over to my alarm clock, I gently turned it off with a shaky hand. Groaning, I dragged my hands over my face like I was exhausted. Looking over to my calendar, tomorrow was going to be the day that we leave for the camp…

And Friday the 13th…

* * *

3,000+ WORDS ! :D

Another dream about "The Masked Mystery Man" XD *FANGIRLING*

Soon my dear children, soon the chapter will come when our two friends meet once again. And for the first time in their lives, the cerimonial saying of love doesn't apply here Ladies and Gents:

"Till Death do we Part"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The long school morning seemed to drone on much slower than usual. My mind couldn't stop boggling over that dream.

Why was that man back, and why did he want to see my pendent? Did he think it was pretty or something?

The loud toll of the bell startled me out of my thoughts. I quickly closed my math book and scurried out of the class without an occasional goodbye to our teacher. Blending in with the student traffic, I seamlessly and oddly made it to my locker faster than usual, and without any accidental collisions like on normal days. Looking around then I finally saw how the students actually gave me space and avoided me, like I had a force surrounding me to keep them away. Looking down and ignoring their glances, I began to think of any reasons that today was different from any other. Closing my eyes, I remembered my outburst at Sam; and I'm pretty sure I was loud enough for most of the school to hear.

That was why. They feared me…

Growling out an aggravated sigh, I strangled my combination into the dial, and ripped the door open. I was suddenly so angry, I completely disregarded my so called 'best friends' calls towards me. I felt my shoulders flare up like a protective wall behind me, and I ignored him, even when I felt his presence directly behind me.

"Hey Jess…" Sam said timidly.

I huffed in response, and slammed my door shut with a loud bang after throwing my book into the shelves and stormed down the hall in a huff. The sound startled him, and he ran after me.

"Hey Jess! Just let m talk to you for five seconds!" he called out to me.

I skidded my heels to a halt, but did not turn to face him.

"What do you want Sam?" I sighed distastefully.

The uncalled for harshness in my tone must have sent a chill running up his spine. He was hesitant to speak.

"L-Look Jess…I just wanted to apologies for what happened yesterday …"

The cloudy fog within my mind began to clear once he said that. My eyes widened, and my body turned to face him.

"What?" I asked him.

He took in a breath. "I said I am sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have had called your friend that, I just didn't know that you two were so close…" he confessed almost bashfully.

I…I honestly didn't know what to say. My mouth hung just slightly open.

"But I was the one to yell at you, that was uncalled for-"

"No, it was me who was uncalled for. I should have never had called your friend that name when I had never had met him. I was just saying what that Latino football player said. I underestimated your relationship with him, and I am so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Now, I was absolutely stunned. He admitted to everything that I thought was my wrong. I couldn't find the words to thank him. Saying thank you felt like I wouldn't be enough. Feeling the need to, I stepped forward towards him, with my arms outstretching. He caught what I was doing, and mimicked the same gesture.

We soon both interlocked into a sweet heart warming hug. His arms locked tightly around my mid back holding me close to his body. All my anger seemed to be soaked up by him and replaced with a refreshing sense of relief and content.

"Thank you…Sam" I softly whispered to him.

His grip onto me became a little tighter, and he sighed into my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you forgive me Jess, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you" he quietly breathed out.

Saying that seemed to make my mind take that two different ways.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked him skeptically.

Judging from how his heart started to speed up, I could almost feel him blush as his body heat began to rise. We separated ourselves from each other, and I stared at him slightly confused.

I could tell his pupils had dilated a fraction smaller, and he looked down to the side ground with a nervous side smile. Beginning to laugh a little, he ran a hand through his short wavy blond hair and wrapped it around to the back of his neck making him look up in thought.

"W-Well I uh…" he stuttered, face going darker.

Where was he going with this conversation?

"You're my best friend, and I would hate to lose you over a silly fight, ya know" he nervously chuckled.

Tilting my head to the side, I could kinda get what he was saying. Smiling, I nodded eagerly. He laughed and smiled back.

"And to make it up to you…I've signed up to go to the camp with you" he finished.

My mind was in shock and surprise. I really didn't know what to say know. My answer was torn between two different ways.

'Yeah that's great; it'll be nice to spend the summer with a friend'

'That's nice Sam…but there is something personal that I need to take care of without any distractions'

While in my little thinking process, Sam stood there in front of me patiently awaiting my reaction. My eyes were deep in a blank trance. He waved his hand in front of them but they went unnoticed.

Would it be a good thing to have him come with me to the camp?

"Hello, earth to Jessica?" he called to me.

My eyes started to blink rapidly once I came back to reality. Looking back up at him, he looked into my eyes.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked me eagerly.

I lowered my gaze closer to the ground. I really didn't know what to think.

"I…I don't know…" I slowly said.

His composure seemed to droop hearing that.

"I…I just thought it would be fun spending the summer together…you're not happy?"

"I shook my head frantically. "No, its not that I'm not excited, I am…but there's something inside me saying that it's not a good idea either."

He shrugged his shoulders, draped an arm around mine. "I'm sure its nothing. Here, let me buy us lunch and everything will be alright, ok?" he offered as we started to walk again.

I looked down briefly and sighed. Maybe it was nothing. "Sure" I agreed.

He smiled down at me, and led me out the front door steps.

"How about we go to that cheap new pizza place that opened up around the corner?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sounds great!"

Giving me another smile, he walked me all the way there with his arms around my shoulders like I was his date or something. I mentally giggled at that. He was my best friend, he didn't think of me like that.

Using his other free hand, he opened the glass door and held it for me.

"Milady" he said bowing a little and swinging his arm in a curved motion into the building.

I giggled and curtsied to him before walking in. He laughed and followed me in hearing the hanging bells chime as the rim hit them, and we got into the line.

* * *

The weather was a lot more humid than usual today. The smell of the atmosphere smelled like a storm was approaching. Looking down to the freshly killed squirrels hanging by my belt, it looked like I would have to either cook them soon or eat them raw tonight; I was not going to risk my home burning to the ground and attracting people to the area. That was the last thing I was aiming for. My feet began to ache in my boots, the steel toe tips weighing them down.

'Only a few more traps to check and then I would be done for the day.' I thought to myself.

A half hour had passed by, and a full grown rabbit and raccoon were caught in my last two traps. I tossed them into an old potato sack that I used fro my larger prey, and slung them over my shoulder. Tonight I would not go hungry. Of course, I would have to make extra for mother, she would be hungry too.

Just as I saw my self constructed shack appear in my view, the sounds of creaking metal and running motors approaching caught my attention. Snapping my head towards the sounds, I threw my back of animals towards my home, and stormed towards the commotion.

Following the bumping sounds from old dirt trail made on the vehicles, they led me back to the camp grounds. A wine red pick up truck and a navy blue van pulled up out of the forest and circled in the old parking lot. An old looking man with balding brown hair wearing a white button up shirt and blue slacks hopped out of the pick up truck while a team of about eight people all wearing overalls climbed out of the van. The man turned to his crew and started assigning jobs to every one of them.

My blood started to boil at the sight of them. How dare they intrude on my territory?!

I reached a hand towards the hilt of my machete, but a sudden faint voice in the back of my head objected to my choice. Tilting my head, the sweet little voice told me to listen closely to the old man. Obeying, I keened my hearing on his aging voice.

"Once you're finished, report to me and head on back. I want this place all fixed and cleaned up for the counselors. They'll be coming about a week or two before the kids arrive, and will be staying here till then training them. Got that?"

The crew of workers nodded, and the older man hopped back into his truck, and drove off in a spew of dust.

They were reopening the camp. After all these years, they completely forgot what happened to me.

To my mother.

Our family name.

And what made my only friend leave me forever.

A deep growl rumbled deep in my chest, and I took a few silent steps back towards my home. The reopening of this hell hole would mean more bad teenagers. Over this passing year, the number of trespassers had dwindled from a few now and again to none. They finally got the message to stay away. From under my mask, I could feel a devilish grin spread across my face. I honestly missed the feeling of the chase. A common rabbit or squirrel was nothing to what I truly strived to hunt. They never screamed bloody murder when my blade sliced into their bodied like they were butter.

The feeling of their life draining out of them and dropping off the tip of my weapon.

The warm thick sensation of their flesh giving way and splattering against my skin.

Just thinking about it made my smile grow. Taking one last look at the repair crew, I started my way back home. They would make the grounds bait for the foolish prey I lived to kill, cleansing the world of their disgusting filth habits. Its people like them that I found out how I was killed when they took my mother from me. She knew the truth behind my murder.

Turning my back to them, I returned heading to my home, preparing for the massacre that would stain the grounds of my territory once again.

* * *

Its almost upon us children.

Next chapter - The Retrun to Camp Crystal Lake

EEEEE! *fan girls* w


	21. Chapter 21

I am so, SO sorry about the very much lack of updates in chapters *sobs!*

School just started last week and I've started my grade 10 year, and I've been so, SOOOO busy with work. (Also I have a small case of writers block)

Guitar, Art, and Math are my top 3 concerns right now in school.

Also, I have friends and a dog I need to take care of.

I am very very sorry about this. I hope to update soon :(


End file.
